Bubbling Tides
by CSIBabs
Summary: 100 Topics, 100 Drabbles. Bring it on! Challenge 77: Testament. What every woman wants their man to do when they try to leave...
1. 1 Introduction

**A/N: First in the 100 Drabbles Series. Making sure that Shiny doesn't go through the pain alone...Enjoy!**

**Characters: Eric, Renae (OC)**

**Genre: Romance  
**

**

* * *

  
**

1. Introduction

Renae sat in the lawn chair, donning sunglasses as she basked in the sun. It was the first time she had gone outside the house since she'd arrived. Sure, it had been sunny every day, but today was different; today was the first day that her head wasn't screaming at her. When she had awoke that morning, she lay in bed for five minutes before realizing that her thoughts were clear, and not murky with withdrawal. No, today was going to be a good day. Hopefully.

Sighing, Renae pushed her sunglasses back onto the top of her head and picked up her book. It wasn't long before she could feel that she was being stared at. Peeking over her book, she glanced across the street. Lara's favorite neighbours lived there, with their four kids. The mother had practically taken the young Lara in, and had helped her and Cameron settle into the life of owning a house, having a job, and being prospective parents.

Renae had yet to meet them. She didn't know if they approved of a recovering cocaine addict living across the street from them. She didn't know if they would even talk to her. What she did know, was that they were staring at her, and watching her every move. Renae let out a groan. She could finger them and tell them to mind their own business, but she figured that she should make a good impression.

So she returned to her book. Five minutes later, she heard a door open across the street. Renae shook her head and muttered to herself, "Curiosity killed the cat."

It wasn't long before a shadow was cast upon her. She ignored the person.

"Hi." said a male voice.

She said nothing, and kept on reading. The person sat down in the chair next to hers.

He then faced her. "I'm Eric,"

Renae chose to ignore.

"...and I guess you're Renae. Lara talks about you a lot." he said, leaning back into the chair.

Eric stared at the silent girl. He knew that she was pretending to read her book; her eyes failed to move side to side, up and down the page. "Not very talkative are you?"

Renae slammed her book down on her lap and stared at the boy. "Can't you see that I'm trying to read?"

"Ah," Eric raised a brow. "So it does talk."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Of course I talk. Did Lara say that I was mute or something?"

Eric shook his head.

"Thought so. Now, if you don't mind, you're blocking the sun."

"Most people try to avoid being out in the sun on days like this."

It was about ninety degrees out. Renae tried to read a paragraph in her book.

"Ah, I remember. You're from Vegas, so you're probably used to the heat." he stated, watching her reread the same sentence about five times.

They sat, silent, for a few minutes.

"Are you just going to sit here and stare at me all day?" Renae asked, her voice betraying her attempt to hide how exhausted she was.

"No, that'd be kind of creepy." Eric replied. "Besides, if ten minutes of me sitting here has already tired you this much..."

Renae's eyes left the page of the book and made contact with his. She was taken aback; she felt her heart throb. It scared her; she didn't know what this feeling was.

He was silent as the girl stared at him, a look of awe on her face. However, he was too busy staring into the depths of her blue-green eyes. They shared the moment, lost, staring into one another's souls.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Renae,"

"Eric." he smiled, normalcy returning to the both of them as the moment ended.


	2. 26 Europe

**Characters: Jess, Renae, Genna. All OC's**

**Genre: Humour  
**

* * *

**26. Europe**

Jess stood on the bridge, staring out between the tight-knit brick buildings. She could hear the water lapping beneath her, and glanced down to see a man rowing a gondola beneath her. A smile went across her face and she waved hurriedly at the man, who shook his head at the crazy tourist.

"Jess! I suggest that you get your ass over here!"

The brunette turned on her heel at the sound of Renae's voice. "Coming!"

Renae watched her friend bounce over to her at the foot of the bridge. "God, are you on ecstasy or something?"

"No! I'm just--" Jess looked around her at the old buildings. "Excited!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. You're in the Homeland."

"I _am_ third generation Italian." Jess reminded.

"GUYS. SERIOUSLY!"

The two turned to the blonde standing at the stagnant water's edge.

"Mr. Polo shirt here doesn't want to be waiting all day long!" the small blonde yelled.

Renae groaned. "He does understand what you're saying, Genna."

Genna turned back to the petite man in the striped shirt. A smile was across his face; the one he gave all tourists.

A breeze picked up, and whipped Jess' hair into her face.

"Jess, before I get sunburn." Renae's patience was waning.

Jess turned to her friends. "On one condition,"

"What?" asked Genna.

"You let me do one thing that I've always wanted to do."

Renae raised a brow. "Is it going to embarrass us?"

A grin went across Jess' face. Renae sighed, and Jess skipped over down to Genna.

Jess carefully stepped into the gondola, and her friends followed. Renae eyed her cautiously. The rower pushed the gondola away from the brick siding of the street, and Jess' excitement started to boil over. As they neared the bridge, Jess straightened herself, on edge of the wooden seat.

The second the boat went under the bridge, Jess jumped from the seat, and belted out "Like a virgin, HEY! Touched for the very first time!"

She tipped the gondola.


	3. 92 Rape

**A/N: No, they're not together. They're just roommates.**

**Characters: Ryan, Jess (OC)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

**92. Rape**

Jess sat, curled up on the couch, staring out the big apartment window that overlooked the city. She could faintly see the ocean from there, but it was a beautiful sight.

The door opened, and Ryan stepped into his apartment. He noted Jess, staring blankly out the window.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, making his way over to her and sitting down beside her.

"Nothing," she murmured in reply.

Ryan sighed. "I don't believe you."

The woman turned to him and stared deep into the deep green-grey eyes that she had fallen in love with the day they met. "It's just…"

Ryan shuffled closer to her and took her by the hand. He ran his thumb over her smooth skin.

"I lied," Jess started, feeling a sob starting to take over her. "I've been telling everyone that I had sex with the guy that ended up becoming my step-cousin."

Ryan asked himself why she was telling him this. Wasn't this something she could talk to Renae about? "So, you didn't lose your virginity to him?"

"No," Jess' voice wavered. "I did."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"I lost my virginity to him, but it wasn't sex. It wasn't consensual sex."

She broke at that moment, and Ryan held her against his chest as she cried. He ran his hands through her hair, comforting her.

"I didn't tell anyone; I should've told someone," Jess managed to say between sobs.

"Hey," Ryan cupped her face in his hands. "All that matters is that you survived, okay?"

Jess nodded as a few last tears fell down her face.

"Now, how about you tell Renae this tomorrow,"

She stared at him, petrified. "Why?"

"So she can help me kill this guy."

Jess smiled, even laughed. "You're not killing him, Ryan."

"In that case, you'll tell Renae, and then the three of us will go beat the crap out of him, okay?" he offered.

"Deal."

He pulled her back up against him, and the two stared out the window at the glistening teal ocean.


	4. 41 Citric Acid

**A/N: Oranges =)**

**Characters: Renae (OC), Eric**

**Genre: Humor/Romance  
**

* * *

**41. Citric Acid**

Renae stared at the orange that sat in the fruit bowl on the glass coffee table. To eat, or not to eat? God. Now she was making a pun out of Shakespeare's greatest piece. Then again, she did like The Taming of the Shrew better.

The redhead then looked to her fingernails...or therefore lack of. Her sister called her a hypocrite; a "germaphobe who chewed her nails". Renae's last orange-peeling attempt hadn't gone so well. The outcome had been orange juice. And screaming. Apparently Jess didn't like to get citric acid in her eyes.

Her stomach growled. Renae scowled. Why did Ryan have to take the last apple? He knew that she always ate the last apple! Bastard! She'd have to bitch to Jess about it. Then again, Jess would probably just turn five shades of red and say that it was none of her business. The fact that she hadn't even bothered to ask him out yet bothered the crap out of Renae. She had twenty bucks on them getting together before the year ended!

As she thought over the possibility of actually attempting to peel the orange, Eric walked into the break room. He looked to Renae, and then followed her gaze to the table where the damned fruit sat. Smirking, he snatched up the orange. Renae slowly turned to look at him. "But...I was...going to..."

He raised a brow at her, and then started to peel the orange.

"Are you sending me a metaphorical message?" she asked, and squinted her eyes at him.

"Nope."

She watched as he continued peeling the orange; her lunch lost. Eric threw the peel into the garbage. Renae rested her eyes on the garbage can. A hand was then brought in front of her face; in it, the orange. She stared up at him.

"I love you."


	5. 74 Confrontation

**A/N: Warning: F-Bombs deployed.**

**Characters: Renae (OC), Horatio**

**Genre: Angst?  
**

* * *

**74. Confrontation**

"You don't respect me," the words seared through his teeth as he spoke.

The woman glared back up at his with her green eyes. "It's kind of hard to respect someone when they're being a complete asshole."

The lab was dead quiet, other than the two redheads arguing. Everyone watched, frozen in shock, as Renae dared to defy their fearless leader. Nobody _ever_ defied him, let alone swore at him. But this little bundle of anger was doing just that.

"Excuse me?" Horatio questioned, his hands resting on his hips.

"I said it's hard for me to respect you when you're being an ass!" Renae repeated, making sure that she came off as angry as she was.

"Would you mind explaining to me how I am being an 'ass'?" his sky blue eyes bored into her.

Renae was obviously frustrated. "This is exactly my point; you don't see that you're being an ass! You get so indulged with a case that you don't care about the toll it takes on the people working them!"

"Renae, _Yelina's_ house burnt down."

"I don't care whose house got fucking burnt down! I'll do whatever you want, as long as you don't push me past my limit. You pushed me past that limit three days ago!" Renae was yelling at him now, not caring who heard. "First, you call me in on my day off, and then hound me the second I pause to take a breather! I'm tired, pissed off, and in excruciating pain!"

"So what's different this time, Renae? I've asked you in on your day off many times. What makes this so different?" his voice was more leveled out, though still loud.

"This is my point! You get so indulged that you don't _listen_ to what we say! I had surgery on my knee three days ago—_that's_ why I took the day off. I'm not supposed to be even standing on it for another four days! And what am I doing? Standing here, arguing with you, because I didn't get up off my ass and go walk a report to you. Well, I'm sorry, but my fucking knee hurts!"

Horatio stared at her in dismay.

"So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go home and enjoy the four day suspension I just earned myself!"

The lab watched the fuming woman limp off.

Natalia turned to Frank in the DNA lab, a look of shock on her face.

Frank snorted. "And you didn't believe me when I told you that Renae dropped the f-bomb on him before."


	6. 9 Cut

**A/N: Bonding time. Something you won't see these two do often.**

**Characters: Renae (OC), Ryan**

**Genre: Friendship**

**

* * *

****9. Cut**

_"It's down the street, not across the road."_

The words ringed through her head; the words she had said to herself every night as a teenager, as she had held a Swiss Army Knife in her hands, awaiting the escape from her mother's grasps.

_"Get out,"_

Two words had never hurt so much; Words that should have never left his father's mouth.

Renae turned to Ryan, who sat in the driver's seat of the Hummer.

"We have more in common than we thought we did," she stated, her gaze returning to the house they were staking out.

He nodded. "OCD suffering pains in the ass who were both cut off emotionally by one of their parents."

"Yup," Renae sighed. "And the world's out to get us."

"Don't worry," Ryan looked out at the mist that pavement was emitting. "We'll make it."

"That we will, that we will."


	7. 81 Pen and Paper

**A/N: For ShiningZephyr, with love. 3**

**Characters: Rick Stetler, with guest appearance from ShiningZephyr**

**Genre: Friendship  
**

* * *

**81. Pen and Paper**

The girl stood in the corner of his office, staring out the window. Sighing, she tucked a piece of her curly orange hair behind her ear. She was feeling very down that day, and honestly didn't know what kept pushing her forward.

Then, a voice came from behind her.

"What are you doing in my office?!?" Rick Stetler demanded an answer as to why _she_ was in his office.

"Hi, Rick."

The man's words caught in his throat. That was it? "Hi, Rick"? No "I'm going to do this and this and THIS to you today"? No "I'm sticking you in an uncomfortable situation in the next chapter"? He was confused.

"What's wrong?" he tilted his head to the side as he stared at the girl's back.

"Nothing, Rick."

Hm. He must do something about this. The man sighed, and stepped over to his desk. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a pen and a notepad. He then nudged the girl's right arm. She turned to look at it, and saw what he held in his hand.

"I don't understand?"

"I don't care if you make me go buy tampons, or if you make we walk into the women's bathroom. I don't care if blenders are out to get me, or if Horatio is out to get me. All I care about is that _you_ are the one doing those things to me. So sit down, and write."

She stared at the man, astonished. However, she took a step over to the desk, and Rick pulled the chair out for her. She sat, and he placed the pen and paper in front of her. A smile crept across her face.

"Thanks, Stetty-Pants."

Rick smiled sheepishly. "No problem, Shiny."

The girl sighed, and picked up the pen. An idea popped into her head, and she smirked. "Hey Rick, have you ever tried to make cookies?"


	8. 7 Heaven

**A/N: Ah, I miss my Timmy. And yes, I am a firm believer in SpeedCalleigh. Haha...Heaven is challenge number 7...Seventh Heaven..haha..okay I'll shut up now.  
**

**Characters: Tim, Marisol, mentioning of Horatio, Eric, Calleigh and Renae (OC)**

**Genre: Spiritualistic/Romance  
**

* * *

**7. Heaven**

"Marisol, stop it. Seriously, stop it. MARISOL!"

I was immediately hushed by the lot of other women sitting on the sofas that took up most of the space in the Communion Room. I don't know how anything can be a room when it has no walls. Anyway, I shot the group of them a look, letting them know just how I felt about their "shushing".

The pest giggled. "You're so silly, Timmy. No wonder you were my brother's best friend!"

"Funny, Mari. I can see that the sense of humour runs in the family." I scowled. She was always too happy, considering she was dead.

The woman batted me in the arm playfully. I really didn't understand what Horatio had seen in her. She was overly joyful in all situations, and, I quote one of the other ladies up here, "brings joy to everyone's life". I don't see how that's possible, as WE'RE DEAD.

"Oh, this is interesting."

I turned to see her peering out over a cloud. You see, we can zoom in on certain places in the world, like Google Earth. We just think "Hey, I want to look at this exact beach in Cancun", and waa-la, we're there. Mari was most likely snooping on that brother of hers. Sighing, I joined the psychopath at the cloud edge.

"What?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Renae and Eric."

I smiled as she mentioned the names of my two best friends. "They doing what they do best?"

Mari rolled her eyes. "Funny, Tim. If that's what you consider what they do best, then no."

I'll just say now that no, I don't watch them...do it. That's just creepy, and wrong.

"So what are they doing?"

"What I think they do best."

"Staring into one another's eyes?"

"Precisely."

I'll explain it to you in further detail. Renae and Eric share this unbreakable bond, that's really quite extraordinary. They look into one another's eyes, and it's like they can tell exactly what one another is thinking, and are peering into one another's souls. The look seems to last for eternity.

The next thing I said sounded weird coming from my mouth. "Horatio ever look at you like that?"

Marisol smiled. "Yeah, but not that intense. I don't think any look could be as intense as Renae and Eric's."

I nodded in agreement.

"What about you? Anybody ever look at you that way?"

I froze. What the hell to say to that? "Uh...no, not really." I admitted shamefully.

"Don't worry, Tim." Marisol rested a hand on my shoulder. "You'll find her."

A sigh escaped from me. "She's not up here with us, Marisol."

She immediately knew who I was talking about. "Well, at least you have a chance to be with her one day. If Renae hadn't shown up when she did..."

"Your brother probably would've taken her." I could feel a lump in my throat.

"Well, maybe. It's not for sure, Tim."

"So, what now?"

Her answer was simple. "We wait, Timmy."


	9. 71 Obsession

**A/N: Ah, Futurama, I do love thee.**

**Characters: Renae, Ryan, Eric, Horatio, Jess, Rick. Mentioning of JagLady's Emmie Stockburne.**

**Genre: Humor  
**

* * *

**71. Obsession**

_5:30am_

Renae yawns, and drags her ass out of bed. She immediately makes her way to the coffee pot and turns it on. Five minutes later, she was pouring herself a cup.

**Coffee Count: 1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6:58am_

Her shift starts in two minutes. The lab is across town. Renae goes to the coffee shop near her apartment-condo-thing. Waits in line. Says 'good morning' to Mary the coffee lady, as well as her niece Jamie. Gets her coffee and speeds to work.

**Coffee Count: 2**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7:00am_

Strolls into the break room at the lab, not a second too late. Eyes are rolled. Renae throws empty coffee cup into the garbage. Ryan asks how she can speed and drink coffee at the same time. "Magic," she sneers in reply, making her way to the counter where the coffee pot sits. There is none left. After muttering about how it was empty, Renae waits another five minutes for coffee. She then pours it into a cup and sits down on the couch to receive a case.

**Coffee Count: 3**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7:50am_

Renae and Ryan, while bickering, go through the drive through at the same coffee shop Renae went to earlier. Ryan orders coffee with cream, Renae orders two coffees, three creams, and three sugars. Renae drinks one while on the way to the crime scene.

**Coffee Count: 4**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_8:15am_

They arrive at the crime scene, and Renae starts drinking her other coffee. Frank shakes his head at her. Eric arrives half hour later, and hands Renae another coffee after getting scolded for being late. Renae puts her empty cup into the Hummer, and starts the one she has just been given. Crime scene is processed, and they head back to the lab.

**Coffee Count: 6**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:30am_

Been back at lab for about half an hour. Renae grabs another coffee and begins processing evidence for what will be five hours. Jess, who is sitting in the break room waiting for a call, loses count after three coffees.

**Coffee Count: 12**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:40pm_

Renae forces Eric to make a pit-stop at the coffee shop as they head out to go arrest a suspect. He buys her two. Mary rolls her eyes as she hands the pair their coffee. The two head to the suspect's house. Renae places her coffee on the hood of the Hummer. Suspect knocks it over as he tries to escape. Renae chases him down and yells at him for wasting $3 of her hard earned cash. Eric mutters that it was his hard earned cash.

**Coffee Count: 14-1= 13**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:10pm_

Horatio finds Renae pouting on the break room couch. Eric explains that the suspect knocked down one of her coffees. The lieutenant sighs, shakes his head, and tells her that she needs to get help for her caffeine addiction. Coffee pot is empty, and there is no coffee mix left. Renae is crying on the inside. Jess walks in and hands her a coffee. Renae is elated, and practically tackles the woman.

**Coffee Count: 14**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:42pm_

Renae realizes, after bumming around the lab for thirty-two minutes, that Stetler probably has coffee in his office. She rushes off to find him. The woman is overjoyed when she sees a pot of coffee brewing. She pours herself a cup, and places it on Rick's desk as she waits for him to return to his office. He does, and tells her to get out. In his plight of anger, he knocks the coffee over, and it spills onto his keyboard, frying it. Renae pours herself another cup of coffee, and tells Rick that he really needs to stop destroying his computer, for the sake of the budget, and Emmie's sanity.

**Coffee Count: 16-1= 15**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4:00pm_

The discovery of a newly bought bag of instant coffee is announced to the world by Renae. She hurriedly makes coffee, and then pours herself a cup. After drinking that cup, she is whisked away to the interrogation room. The suspect confesses. However, Renae's shift doesn't end until 7.

**Coffee Count: 16**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7:00pm_

Renae heads home, stopping at the coffee shop on the way. Gets a coffee to go, then returns home to shower.

**Coffee Count: 22**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9:00pm_

Mary rolls her eyes as Renae enters the coffee shop. Renae sits at a table, and drinks one coffee while waiting for Eric to arrive. He arrives. They each have two cups of coffee. After an hour, they each get one to go, and walk to Renae's apartment-condo-thing.

**Coffee Count: 26**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5:15am_

Renae wakes up, kicks Eric out, and showers. Makes a pot of coffee. Cycle begins again.


	10. 66 Snow

**A/N: *cough* *giggles like a madwoman* Just because I said they weren't together, doesn't mean they don't like each other.**

**Characters: Ryan and Jess (OC)**

**Genre: Romance  
**

* * *

**66. Snow**

_"Knowing Jess, she'll steal you away and drag you off to go see the Brooklyn Bridge."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, first of all, she's madly in love with it. She wants to be kissed while standing below it one day."_

"_And you're telling me this because?"_

"_Secondly, she's madly in love with _you_."_

Though he'd hate to admit it, Renae had been right. It was their last full day in New York, and Jess had pulled him away from the rest of their Anger Management Class, which was spending the week in the Big Apple. Supposedly, it was their last test; survive the hustle and bustle of New York, and you pass the class. Jess saw it as an opportunity to go home and visit her family. They had ditched the group within the first few hours of being in the city, and had sought out her father and brother who were at their precinct. The days after that, she had taken him to see Lady Liberty, showed him Grand Central Station, and had taken him to the ice pond she had skated on growing up.

Now they were here, staring up at the enormous bridge looming above, and all he could think about was what Renae had said. The fact that Scott, Jess' younger brother, had told him to "take good care" of his sister didn't help much either.

Ryan eyed the woman next to him. Jess was staring up at the bridge, the lights on it reflecting in her hazel eyes. Something about the cold made her skin look absolutely radiant; perhaps because it was in its comfort temperature? He didn't know, but it looked stunning. Like the freshly fallen snow they had watched ice over the other day. Sparkly.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" her voice was soft, even though it broke the silence of the cold air.

Ryan shrugged. "Nah, but it's up there."

The Italian turned to him. "Then what is?"

"Oh, the Aurora Borealis, the Grand Canyon at sunset, the beaches of Cape Cod at the crack of dawn."

"Liar," Jess smirked, and turned her eyes back to the bridge.

"Now why would you say that?"

"You can't say that they're more beautiful when you haven't seen them in person."

"What makes you think that I haven't seen them in person?"

"First off, you'd most likely have to go to Alaska or Canada to see the Northern Lights. Well, anywhere cold. And I must say, I think Renae adapted to the cold faster than you have."

He sighed. "Okay, so I haven't seen the Northern Lights other than in pictures. Doesn't mean I haven't seen the others."

"Do you even know which state Cape Cod is in?" she posed the question.

"...No."

"Massachusetts."

"Thanks for the geography lesson."

Jess scowled. "Just saying,"

"I know, I know." Ryan said, patting her shoulder. "I really did go see the Grand Canyon though. River rafting trip."

"With who? Boy scouts?" Jess smirked.

"No!" he scowled. "Family trip. Dad's idea of fun. Mom promised us Disney World, but Dad bitched about how he had always wanted to see the Grand Canyon."

Jess nodded. "I've been to, well, Jersey, here, Florida, Massachusetts, and Washington state. Washington was my dad's idea of fun."

The two stood, silent, as a light snow began to fall.

"So," Ryan said, puffing out steamed air. "Why does this bridge fascinate you so much?"

Jess tilted her head, and thought over her response. "I really don't know. It's just...I don't know. I could see it from my bedroom window when I was a kid. I'd look at it every night, and for some reason, it just gave me hope; hope that I'd be able to have a wonderful life. So finally, I got my Dad to take me here. And I saw this couple standing together, just looking up at the bridge. The man turned to the woman, smiled, and then they kissed. It was magical, and I wanted that. So after that, every night, I would wish that I could be in that woman's shoes one day. It's just one of those silly things you dream about as a kid."

"No, it's not silly at all." he gently pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked, a confused look on her face.

Ryan looked into her eyes. "Jess, everyone wants their dream to come true. You made mine come true, so now it's time for me to make yours come true."

And with that, he leaned in, and gave Jess her dream kiss.


	11. 2 Love

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!!!!! **

**Characters: Rick, H, everyone really...****Emmie belongs to JagLady.**

**Genre: Friendship  
**

* * *

**2. Love**

It was February 14th; Valentine's Day. The lab was bursting with energy as people ran around handing out their Valentine's cards and gifts. There were flowers, there were cut-out hearts, and most of all, there was love. However, the floor which held a certain IAB Sergeant's office was dead quiet.

Rick glanced around the third floor. It was quiet—too quiet. Frowning, he stood from his chair, and walked to the doorway of his office. Only then did he see that, in fact, he was the _only_ person on the third floor. Other than him, it was vacated.

He sighed. It wasn't fair! _Everyone_ had a Valentine, except him! Even Emmie had a Valentine! Eric had Renae, Ryan had Jess (well, Jess had about twenty anonymous Valentines), Calleigh had Jake, and everyone without a love interest had their best friend as their Valentine! Natalia, Maxine, and Genna were all sharing one another, Emmie was Tyler's, and hell, even Frank had a Valentine!

And then there was him. Bored, he walked over to the elevator, and took it down to the lab. As he stepped out into the chaos, he nearly ran into Horatio, who was standing amidst it all.

"Horatio," Rick nodded curtly.

Horatio nodded as well. "Rick. What brings you down here?"

"Uh, it's empty up on my floor. So I figured I'd come see what all the fuss is about."

The lieutenant looked at him as if he were an idiot. "It's _Valentine's_ day, Rick."

"I can see that," Rick scowled.

The two turned back to face the hoards of giddy lab techs, CSI's and detectives.

Horatio sighed.

Rick realized then that Horatio had no one. Yelina was out of town, as were Kyle and Julia. Horatio was alone, just like him.

Rick tapped him on the shoulder.

Horatio turned to face him. "Hm?"

The IAB Sergeant hesitated, then said, "Will you be my Valentine?"

A smile went across the lieutenant's face, and he embraced the man. "Yes, I will."


	12. 52 Old

**A/N: Ah, the Golden Years.**

**Characters: Horatio, Frank**

**Genre: Humour  
**

* * *

52. Old

"How did this happen, Horatio?" Frank asked one summer day. "One day we're at the top of our game, the next we're surrounded by a bunch of kids playing cops and robbers."

The lieutenant smirked. "I don't know, Frank. I don't know."

They stood outside the lab, at the top of the steps. The sun bore down on them as they surveyed the youth that surrounded them. It seemed as if everyone was under the age of forty these days. Yeah, the majority of them were in their thirties, but even then there was a handful of twenty-year-olds.

Frank sighed. "It's not fair. I miss being able to stay up until the wee hours of the morning and still be able to go to work. I miss being able to run down suspects in under three minutes, have over two beer and not get pickled, and get glances from the ladies."

Horatio fingered the sunglasses in his hands. "Well, there is one upside to being old, Frank."

The detective snorted. "And what would that be?"

"We can do whatever we want and blame it on the younger guys."


	13. 94 Soft

**A/N: Here kitty, kitty, kitty =) Extra long drabble!**

**Characters: Rick, Renae (OC), Genna (OC), with cameos from Eric and Natalia**

**Genre: General**

**

* * *

  
**

94. Soft

It was eleven pm, and Renae had been in bed for maybe fifteen minutes, when the phone rang. Confused, as well as half asleep, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, thank God you're awake!" Sergeant Rick Stetler's voice bellowed from the phone.

Renae groaned. "Rick, it's eleven. I'm trying to sleep!"

"I need your help, Renae! And I need it now!" He sounded urgent.

"Look, Ricky Boy, I am not coming over at eleven at night to show you how to work the blender _again_! Nor am I giving you advice on how to get a date, nor am I going to take you step-by-step in learning how to determine how much fabric softener to use, how to dump it in, and how to turn the washer on! I am _not_ your mother!"

Silence came from the other end.

"Rick?"

"Renae, just get over here as fast as you can! It's an emergency!"

She rolled her eyes. "Rick! What the hell is so urgent at eleven pm?"

"Well, you see, there's this cat, named Twiggy, and her owners forgot her when they moved last month. They just left her here!" Rick began to explain.

"So? Feed the damn thing. Good night..."

"I'm not done!" he yelled. "You see, she had kittens six weeks ago. But I was coming home tonight, and I saw something on the side of the road, by my house. So I stepped out of my car and went to see what it was, and it was Twiggy! She had been hit by a car! And she was dead!"

"You really need to go down to the morgue more often."

"Renae! The kittens, they're still out there! All alone, in the cold! You have to come over and help me find them! Or else they'll starve to death!"

Renae sighed. "I'll be right over. But I'm going to call Genna first, okay?"

"Why?"

"She's a cat freak."

"Just hurry, okay!"

"This is ridiculous; being called out at eleven at night to rescue cats!" Renae grumbled as she exited her SUV.

Genna stepped out of her small, red sports car. "Quit your bitching! Besides, they're kittens, not cats!"

"They're the same damn animal! You see, 'babies' refers to _all_ young animals! You don't see us calling our kids a whole 'nother name!"

"We call them kids, or children."

"Children of cats; can't we just say that?"

"You're rhyming again,"

"Ladies!"

The two women turned to see Rick quickly walking down his driveway towards them.

"Stop your bickering! We have kittens to save!"

Genna smirked and raised a brow at Renae. "I win."

"Whatever," Renae rolled her eyes. "Now, Ricky Boy, where do these kittens live?"

The man paused, and scratched the back of his head. "Somewhere by the little marsh behind my house."

"Great. We don't even have an exact location." the redheaded woman sighed.

"Hey, if I had known where they were, I wouldn't have called you!"

"Sure you would have,"

"Guys!" Genna exclaimed. "Seriously! Let's go get these kittens, so I can go back to sleeping!"

Determined, Rick quickly pointed in the direction of the marsh, and led Genna towards it. Renae let out an exasperated sigh, and followed.

In between each house on Rick's road, was a ten foot trail that led up over a muddy wall, and down into a forest. The forest was composed of Bald-cypresses, Slash pines, Australian pines, and a handful of palms. The greatest discovery was when Renae spotted a cactus, until Rick informed her that it was illegal to dig them up.

After about three minutes of wading through scratchy bushes and trees, they came up to a twelve foot chain link fence. At the bottom, was a hole big enough for a cat to fit through. They could hear mewing from bushes on the other side.

"See! This is why I called you! I knew there'd be some small thing that I can't get through!" Rick exclaimed. "Now, which one of you is going to crawl through there? Renae?"

Renae snorted. "Genna's skinnier."

"Okay, then Genna can crawl through the hole!"

"No! No way!" the petite blonde turned to Rick and shoved a finger at his chest. "I hardly know you, and you're already telling me to crawl through a hole for you? No, sir-ee, I think not!"

"Oh, come on! For the sake of the kittens!" Rick pleaded.

"No! I am not crawling through a hole!"

Renae rolled her eyes, and then sized up the fence. As the two continued bickering, she began to climb. She reached the top, and made the mistake of looking down. Taking a deep breath, she hoisted herself over to the other side, and slowly made the descent.

"Guys," Renae said, after her feet hit the ground. "Guys!"

The two turned to their left, where she had been standing. Confused, they looked across the fence. Renae waved at them.

"How the hell'd you get across?" Rick asked, with a slight, and almost unnoticeable, hint of worry.

"I had a ten foot steel fence in Vegas with two snapping Dobermans on the inside. I think I can climb a chain link fence."

Genna rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, stop gloating and find those kittens! I'll go back and grab the cat carrier I brought."

Renae made a face the second Genna turned her back.

"Stop mocking and find them!" Rick urged.

Sighing, Renae made her way over to a tree, where the mewing was coming from. To the left of the tree, shielded under a big root, were five small kittens. Renae pulled on a pair of latex gloves, and slowly reached in to grab one of the kittens.

"What are the gloves for?" Rick's voice broke the silence, and startled Renae.

She scowled. "I'm highly allergic, Rick. You're supposed to know these things!"

"I got it!"

They looked to Genna, who ran up beside Rick.

"Now, I'm going to pass it to you through the hole in the fence here, and you can take it over to the kittens and put them in it, and then pass it back through the fence!" she explained, and carefully put the carrier through the hole.

Renae walked over and grabbed it, and then trudged back to the kittens.

"If they scratch me, I'm dead."

"No, only if their fur or tongues touch you, you're dead." Genna corrected.

Renae ignored her, and carefully picked up a white kitten...which was more of a brown colour due to the mud they were laying in. Next, she moved two calico ones into the carrier, then a grey tabby one, and last, an orange one.

"I got them all!" she called out, and then headed over to the fence. Carefully, she passed the container through the hole, where Genna then grabbed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they okay?" Rick's brow was furrowed with worry as Genna examined the kittens on his kitchen table.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. They're just a little dirty, and maybe a tad hungry." she said, and then pulled out a few bottles of formula from her bag. "Here," Genna handed him a bottle. "Help feed."

Renae groaned. "Can I go home yet? I'm tired."

"No!" both cat handlers yelled back at her.

The kittens mewed louder. Sighing, Renae pulled on another pair of gloves, picked up a bottle, and began to feed the orange one.

"So, Stetler, do you want me to take these guys home with me? I already have three cats, and I've had experience with kittens." Genna asked after they had finished feeding the kittens.

Rick still held the small white one in his arms. "Uh, no, no. That's fine. I can take care of them."

Renae looked to Genna and raised a brow.

The two said their goodbyes, and headed outside towards their vehicles.

"Wow," Genna said as she opened her car door. "I didn't realize that the man had a heart."

Renae snorted. "See what I've been trying to tell you guys all along?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, at the end of the dayshift, Rick walked into the lab carrying a cat carrier with the kittens inside. They needed homes, and he didn't want to just drop them off at the SPCA. So, he figured he'd bring them to the lab.

Renae glanced up from the report she was writing as Rick stepped into the break room. "Rick, I'm pretty sure there's a policy saying that animals are only allowed on the premises if they are service dogs or evidence."

"They are evidence, Renae!" Rick retorted. "Evidence of what happens when people move and leave their cat behind!"

Renae rolled her eyes.

Slowly, following the sound of mewing, people floated into the break room.

"Shotty the two calicos!" Genna shouted as she barged into the room, and through the small crowd of people. "I saw them first!"

She knelt down beside the carrier, and pulled her two chosen ones out. "Hi boys! How've you been? Yeah, you're coming home with me! Lupus, Pneumonia and Acidosis! My little Botulism and Colic!"

Everyone in the room stared at her.

"What? I used to be a nursing student, and got creative!"

They shook their heads as she exited the room.

Natalia bent down next to the carrier, and Rick handed her the grey tabby. She smiled. "I'll take this guy!"

"Oh, wait, don't tell me," Renae started. "You're naming him Pulmonary Embolism?"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "No! His name is Max!"

Renae scowled. "Oh come on! You could've at least have given him a non-generic name!"

The room cleared out, and all that was left was the orange tabby, and the pure white one. Rick picked up the white one. "Well, I'm sure you'll find orangey a home."

Renae looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm taking Blizzard here home with me." he smiled at his new found friend.

"So, I'm supposed to find the last fuzz ball a home?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "See ya, Renae!"

She watched, in disbelief, as the IAB Sergeant walked off proudly, ball of soft, white fluff in hand.

Eric entered the room, and made a face. "Was he just..."

"Carrying a cat?"

"Smiling?"

Renae pursed her lips. "Yes, he was smiling."

"Wow." Eric sat down beside her on the couch. "Never knew the guy liked cats. Should he be allowed to even have a cat?"

The woman sighed. "Eric, you know as well as I do that every 'bad guy' needs a cat! Just think about it! The bad guy in James Bond had a cat, Doctor Claw from Inspector Gadget had a cat, Dr. Evil had a cat, and even Cinderella's evil step-mother had a cat!"

Eric stared at her. "You watch too many movies."

The orange tabby meowed, and they looked down at it. Renae sighed, put on a pair of gloves, and picked up the cat. "Jamie and Lara are looking for a cat."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, they mentioned that their visit to the SPCA had to be postponed."

Renae looked at the orange mass in her hand that stared at her with big, yellow-green eyes. "I know _exactly_ what Jamie's going to name you."

And so he became to be known, as Horatio the cat.


	14. 50 Breaking The Rules

**A/N: Thanks for the idea, JagLady!**

**Characters: Eric, Ryan, Jess (OC), Renae (OC), Rick, and Emmie's spiders**

**Genre: Humour  
**

* * *

50. Breaking the Rules

"Eric, this is stupid," Ryan Wolfe hissed as the two surveyed the Homicide division. "As well as cruel!"

The other man snorted. "Oh, come on! This is nothing compared to what Cal and I did to _you_!"

Ryan scowled. "Sending me to the morgue to see a headless body was not a nice thing to do! I've been scarred for life!"

"You see murders every day, and you wimp out because a head gets boiled?"

"Never mind," he huffed. "Let's just get this over with!"

Eric nodded, and the two swiftly made their way over to Detective Stefvenelli's desk. While Ryan kept an eye out for the detective, Eric opened one of the desk drawers and poured something into it from a paper bag that he held.

"The deed is done, Wolfe!" he whispered to his companion.

"Okay!" Ryan glanced around the Homicide division. "Now let's get out of here!"

Once back into the safety of the lab, Ryan sighed. "Eric, I don't think putting spiders in Jess' desk will help her get to like me."

Eric snorted. "God, Renae's right; you guys _are_ oblivious."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head and smiled. "For a CSI, you're pretty oblivious to the obvious. It's kind of scary."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Jess Stefvenelli hummed a tune as she made her way out of an interrogation room, and over to her desk. As she sat down, she couldn't help but notice that one of the desk drawers seemed to be pulled out a bit.

"_God,"_ she thought. _"You know you've lived with someone suffering from OCD for too long when..."_

Shaking her head, she pulled open her desk drawer. Inside were a handful of small, rubber spiders. Jess smiled. The famous spiders had finally made it to her. She had heard the stories involving these little critters. However, this time the prankster—or pranksters had misjudged the person's character: Jess had an affinity for insects and spiders! Smiling, she pocketed the spiders, and made her way into the crime lab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice try, boys," Jess said as she entered the Trace Lab.

The two male CSI's looked up at her.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Detective." Eric went up to bat first.

Jess raised a brow and pulled one of the spiders out of her pocket. "Oh, so if it wasn't the two of you, who put these little guys in my desk drawer?"

"It was him. He made me help." Ryan fessed up, and then turned back to the evidence he was processing.

Eric gave him a dirty look. "God, grow a backbone!"

"You're best friends with Renae, and you're telling _me_ to grow a backbone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eric scowled, and turned to face his friend.

"For a CSI, you're pretty oblivious to the obvious. It's kind of scary!" he mocked.

Defeated, Eric turned back to the female detective. "Okay, so we did it! Just a little newbie prank fun!"

Jess snorted. "Would've been more fun if you had put them on Renae's work space."

Eric's face drained of colour. "No, no, it wouldn't have been. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't any fun at all!"

"Oh," Ryan said. "So the Queen of the Bitches is afraid of something?"

The other CSI was growing paler by the second. "You didn't hear it from me."

Jess shook her head, and smirked. "Backbone, Eric; you need a backbone when dealing with Renae."

"Excuse me?"

The three whipped around to see Renae standing in the doorway. Jess smiled and held out one of the rubber spiders. "Hey, I found a new friend for you!"

Renae grimaced. "Been there, done that! However, I do know whose desk you can go dump them on."

Jess raised a brow. "Do tell, Oh Great One."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric, Ryan, and Jess sat in the break room, sipping their coffee, and reading over their case reports.

"Should I use 'neither missing item was found at the scene', or 'the missing watch was not found, nor was the missing diamond ring'?" Eric asked aloud, not taking his eyes off of the paper.

"Renae always says to use the one with the most words," Jess replied, and frowned at her own report.

As they sat there, an angry voice was heard from down the hall.

"Delko! Wolfe!"

The two's eyes went wide, and they peered out the door, and at the steaming IAB Sergeant heading towards them. Rick was holding a folder to his chest, and looked very, very pissed off.

"How can we help you, Sergeant Stetler?" Jess asked, her bright white smile trying to conquer the man's anger. It failed.

"Leave, Detective." Rick snapped, and glared at her.

Jess looked to the man. "I've been working here for two months, and you still don't know my name?"

"Leave!"

The detective hurriedly scurried out of the room.

Rick then turned to the two men. "You two are in big trouble! I don't know what the hell you were thinking when you did this, but this harassment has got to come to an end! Do you know how many rules you are breaking?" his anger oozed from his voice.

The two stared at him with innocent looks on their faces.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sergeant Stetler," Ryan attempted to make himself sound honest.

"Even if we did, I wouldn't know how many rules we were breaking." Eric added. "That's something Renae could answer, but not us."

Rick eyed them. "Don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about!"

He then removed the folder, revealing an enormous coffee stain that covered most of his shirt and his tie. "This is preposterous! Putting fake spiders on people's desks! I am embarrassed to be the one representing this lab!"

"Rick," Eric cocked his head to the side. "Your taste in shirt patterns is getting extensively better! You should really take us shopping with you, so you can show us which shirts look best! Don't you think, Ryan?"

Ryan stifled a laugh. "Yeah, that's quite a shirt you got there!"

The sergeant scowled. "I can't believe this! This is ridiculous!" he turned and started to walk towards the elevator, still mumbling as he went along. "Pulling newbie pranks on those with seniority! Preposterous!"

The two burst out laughing. Renae then walked into the room, coffee in hand. "Hey, guys; Emmie wants her spiders back. Any idea as to what Rick did with them?"

Eric and Ryan went quiet.

"No idea," Eric shook his head.

Ryan nodded in agreement. "He never said."

Meanwhile, the AV lab got a call up to Rick's floor. According to the caller, there was some sort of rubbery material jammed in the paper shredder.


	15. 69 Annoyance

**A/N: Emmie Stockburne belongs to the wonderful JagLady. To say the least, Emmie apparently makes overly strong coffee!**

**Characters: Natalia, Renae, Emmie Stockburne**

**Genre: General  
**

* * *

69. Annoyance

"Good morning, Renae!" Natalia's voice chimed as the unenthusiastic auburn-haired woman trudged into the break room.

Renae looked to the woman, and then disregarded her. Sighing, she stepped over to the counter where the coffee pot sat. She then grabbed a cup, and poured in some of the hot beverage.

"Uh, Renae," the fellow CSI began. "You might not want to..."

Before Natalia could finish her sentence, Renae took a sip of the coffee. The DNA Analyst watched as Renae's face soured in disgust.

"What the hell is this crap?" Renae exclaimed while dumping the coffee down the sink. "I _demand_ to know who made it! Is this Rick's idea of a joke? Or maybe the guys in general did it? I. Want. To. Know!"

Natalia smirked. "Oh, Renae. I was going to tell you, Emmie made the coffee this morning."

Renae paused in her actions, and slowly turned to face the woman. Her left eye seemed to twitch. "Are you telling me, that I just drank _field_ coffee?"

The brunette's expression changed to a look of uncertainty, as she wasn't sure exactly how Renae would react to the answer. She slowly nodded her head 'yes'.

"Great," Renae spat, and stormed out in the direction of the AV lab.

Natalia watched, wide-eyed as the redhead brushed past Eric and Ryan without even saying 'hello'. The two male CSI's entered the room, looks of confusion on their faces.

"What's her problem?" Ryan asked more blatantly than Eric would have.

"Well," Natalia took in a breath, and hesitated. "Emmie made the coffee."

Eric groaned. "That's not good. That's not good at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stockburne!"

The Senior Cybertechnician's eyes never left the computer monitors. "How can I help you, Renae?"

Renae stood merely inches away from the woman. "Is it true, Emmie, that you made the coffee this morning?"

Emmie's eyes slowly moved towards the CSI. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

The redhead scowled. "Yes."

Emmie waited for the woman to elaborate.

"Em," Renae sighed, and nabbed Tyler's empty chair. "I haven't had my coffee today. I was out of it at home, so I go to the coffee shop, and the line up is twenty people long! And before I can even get close to the front, I get a call! So I was sort of expecting to get my coffee here!

"And that's not even the half of it! Eric's been working double shifts, and the two of us never get a day off together, and Jess is away in New York until Sunday, and my niece is away on a field trip! I'm just completely annoyed with the world!" Renae looked up at the Senior Labtech. "Sorry for unloading on you, Emmie. I usually save that for Eric or Jess."

Emmie smiled, and patted Renae's shoulder. "Well, Renae, if it makes you feel any better, Rick had a craving for Nacho chips earlier, so he brought in cheese and chips. However, he brought a knife to cut the cheese with, but forgot to bring in a cheese shredder."

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes," Emmie nodded, and continued. "Well, I guess he figured that since the paper shredder could shred paper, that it could also shred cheese. To say the least, the sight wasn't pretty."

The redhead smiled. "That's Rick for ya. Well, thanks for cheering me up, Em. I'm really, really sorry for venting." Patting Emmie's shoulder, Renae then exited the room, her posture more relaxed.

Mission accomplished, Emmie turned back to the computer monitor. As soon as Renae was out of sight, she smiled to herself. She hadn't made the coffee that morning; Renae had just forgotten to add her three creams and three sugars.


	16. 11 Memory

**A/N: Ah, I've never been in love...so..yeah. This is my best shot. I've realized that when writing romantic stuff, I need to be listening to Shania Twain, and I cock my head to one side, rest my chin in my hand, stare dreamily at the computer, and sigh. It would freak any passerby right out.**

**Characters: Eric, Renae**

**Genre: Romance  
**

* * *

11. Memory

"What do you remember most?" he whispered into her ear.

Renae shifted, pressing her back further into his chest. She murmured something.

Eric kissed the back of her neck, and asked again. "What do you remember most?"

"About what?" Renae said quietly, her eyes closed.

"That night,"

She let out a disgruntled sigh. "Which night?"

"_The_ night."

"Which one?"

Eric now gave a frustrated sigh.

"The one on my sister's couch or the one on the dock?"

"Neither," he pulled her closer. "But it _was_ on the dock."

"Oh," Renae said, and then smiled. "The second dock memory, right?"

"Yes."

"I remember,"

"Yes, but what do you remember _most_?"

Renae paused to think about it. "I remember that we both got back to the university late that night. Twelve Forty a.m., if I recall correctly."

"And?"

"And, we were stressed and drained from work, and needed to unwind. So we decided to walk down to our dock. We sat on the end, like we always do, and stared out over the black ocean." Renae closed her eyes, and let the sensory come into play. "There was no moon that night. No clouds, either. However, there was a slight wind, which blew the salty water air into our faces. I didn't mind it; I liked the smell of the ocean."

Renae used her shoulders to push him gently onto his back. She then turned onto her left side and rested her head on his chest. "Your turn,"

Eric smiled, and ran a hand through her auburn hair. "We sat there, silent, thoughts processing in our heads, for what seemed like eternity. At one point, you brought your knees up to your chest, and lay your head on my left shoulder."

"And then you wrapped your arm around me," she added, and trailed her hand down his left arm. "And then we sat there, quiet, again."

"Oh, but Renae," he said coyly, and smirked. "Then you brought out the artillery."

She smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

"Hmm, yes; you certainly did. We were looking out over the ocean, and you all of a sudden broke the silence. Also caught me off guard, I may add."

"I said, 'Eric, when the time comes, if we're still together, and if you ask, I will say yes'."

"I was confused as hell, at that point. 'Shocked' may be a better word for it."

"You looked at me like I had told you that I had been the one who dropped the atom bomb. I was surprised that you didn't go throw yourself off the dock right then and there. Instead, you simply just looked at me, and said 'okay'."

Eric turned his head, and looked down at her green-blue eyes. "I may have said that, but I was actually trying to figure out how I had miscalculated."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she stared back up at him.

"You see, I figured out long before that that you tend to mean the opposite of what you say. I knew that was true with the fact that you go around saying you 'hate kids', when you actually love them. I never figured out that it applied to your defiance towards marriage. So, to say the least, you caught me off guard."

"Didn't you know?" Renae grinned, and kissed him once on the lips. "I'm full of surprises."

"That you are," he kissed her back.

"So," she rested her head on his chest again. "What was the purpose of this trip down memory lane?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, when the time comes, if you'll still say 'yes'."

Renae smiled again. "Well, as I said, I'm full of surprises."

"So," he frowned, and ran his hand through her hair once more. "Is that a yes?"

"I don't know, Eric; Is it?"


	17. 13 Misfortune

**A/N: I seriously put my iPod through the wash today. I'm waiting for it to dry out. Hopefully it's not dead.**

**Characters: Renae, Ryan, Eric**

**Genre: General  
**

* * *

13. Misfortune

It was a seemingly normal day in the Miami Dade Crime Lab one fine Wednesday. The halls were quiet, save for soft country music played from the DNA lab, and the bickering of a certain lieutenant and a certain sergeant which could be heard from the opposite end of the building.

CSI Ryan Wolfe walked the halls, searching for a coworker of his that seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. He had checked the Prints Lab for Delko, as well as DNA, the break room, and Trace, to no avail. His next stop was the Arson Lab. As Ryan neared it, he could hear the whirring of a blow dryer on full power. Frowning, he stepped into the room.

"Renae? What are you doing?" he asked, with a confused look on his face. In front of him stood the five-foot-three redhead, blow dryer in hand; a green iPod Nano sat before her on the work table.

She continued to stare at the device on the table. "I put it through the wash!" she yelled over the whirr of the blow dryer.

Ryan rolled his eyes and stepped over to her. "What was that? I can't hear you over that thing."

"I said," she turned the setting to low. "I put it through the wash."

"Your iPod?"

The redhead nodded. "Yup, put it through the damn wash. So I'm drying to blow-dry it, so I can dry out the circuits."

"And you couldn't do that at home?"

She slowly turned to him and shot him a glare. "I had to work. Now, get out of here. Go...work. Do something. I have to try to fix this thing."

Shaking his head, Ryan turned to leave. As he made it to the doorway, he said, "Well, I guess I'll go _work_. I was just gonna tell you about the time my niece fried her iPod, but since you want me out of here...."

Renae scowled and grabbed the shoulder of his suit jacket, dragging him back over to the table side. "So, your niece put her iPod through the wash too?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And my sister wasn't home, so Brianna was freaking out, and called me. Something about me being 'the smart uncle'. Anyway, we checked the internet for some ideas." Ryan glanced down at the blow dryer on the table. "Blow drying it didn't work."

A groan escaped the woman. "So, what else did you try?"

"Well, there was this one thing that said if you put it in a bowl of cold rice, that the rice will suck all the water out."

"Did it work?"

"No," he admitted, and cocked his head to one side.

"So," Renae grabbed her iPod up off of the table. "You're telling me, that out of all the things you tried, nothing worked?"

Ryan gave her a sympathetic smile, and patted her on the shoulder. "Sorry, Renae. You're just going to have to get a new one."

"But," Renae's brow furrowed with worry. "Do you think Emmie could fix it?"

"She's a cybertech, not an iPodtech, Renae."

Ryan stepped out of the Arson Lab, leaving the redhead to mope. As he headed back up towards DNA, he caught sight of Eric exiting the elevator.

"Delko!"

Eric looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you! The maid checked out, so we're left with Mrs. Pattinson and her son Devon as the suspects." Ryan gave him the update, and then added, "Oh, and you might want to play the nice boyfriend and buy your girlfriend a new iPod."

The other man frowned. "What happened to the one she had?"

"She put it through the wash."

"So, why do I have to buy her a new one?"

"I clearly recall us discussing whether or not she would notice that you did her laundry for her."


	18. 56 Biohazard

**A/N: Hey, I'm not lying here...Google the laptop. For JagLady, who just had surgery. Hope you feel better soon! =)**

**Characters: Stetler, Everyone in the lab, Renae (OC), Emmalyn Stockburne (JagLady)**

**Genre: Humour  
**

**

* * *

  
**

56. Biohazard

It was a beautiful Friday morning in Miami. The sun was shining, the palm leaves were sparkling, and the Miami Dade Crime Lab was bustling with excitement over the sunny weekend that was to come. Everyone was in a good mood, including the usually sullen Sergeant Stetler.

Rick walked into the air conditioned building, a bounce in his step. Today was the day! The day he had been waiting to come for the past three weeks: New laptop day. Emmie, the senior cybertech, had found him the perfect one, at last! It was a drop-proof, spill resistant, Panasonic Toughbook. Sure, it was kind of bulky, but hey, he wasn't one to fuss over the look of a computer. Besides, the pretty ones always _somehow_ ended up being destroyed.

Whistling along, he made his way to the AV Lab.

"Good morning, Em! I'm here to pick up my--" he stopped as he saw Tyler, rather than Emmie, sitting at the desk.

Tyler stared at him. "Your laptop, sir?"

"Uh," was all he could muster. What was he supposed to do without Emmie?

Giving a frustrated sigh, Tyler spun around in his chair and grabbed the hardy laptop off of the desk. "Here you go, sir."

Rick stared at the laptop. "May I ask where Miss Stockburne is?"

"She slipped and broke her elbow, and had to have a surgical pin put in."

The sergeant nodded. "Okay, uh, thanks."

Tyler handed him the laptop, and then watched him leave. Shaking his head, the AV Tech muttered, "Wonder how long it'll take him to wreck that thing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick briskly placed the laptop on his desk, and then slowly sank down into his chair.

"Okay, this shouldn't be too difficult. First thing I do is open it, after all." he thought to himself.

He stared at the contraption. Emmie had always used some little tab at the front of the computer, and it always magically let her open the laptop. Well, unless it was a Mac; apparently those computers didn't have an opening tab. Rick placed his finger on what looked to be an identical tab. However, the tab wouldn't go in. Frowning, the sergeant pushed the tab again. Nothing. Damnit! He couldn't even open the stupid thing!

Hm. He'd have to find out how to open it. Peering out of his office window, he looked over at his co-worker's empty office. Suddenly, the elevator door rang, and IAB Agent Vlad Morris stepped out of it. Rick's eyes traced the man to his desk. He watched as Vlad sat down and pulled out his own laptop. The man then pushed the front tab to the right, and while doing so, pulled open the top.

So that was the secret! Rick raised a brow at his computer. "I've figured you out, you sneaky bastard!"

He quickly looked up to see if Vlad had heard him. Nope. That guy had always had selective hearing anyway. Rick took in a deep breath, and pushed the tab to the right. With his left hand, he pried open the top of the computer. Success! It was now open!

Now he had to turn it on. Okay, he could figure _that_ out. With a proud look on his face, Rick turned on the laptop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tyler," CSI and Arson Investigator Renae Richardson said as she entered the AV Lab. "Did Em get that pin put in her elbow yet?"

"Yeah, she had the surgery yesterday. I think they made her stay over night. She didn't sound too pleased over the phone," the tech replied, and then added, "Though she did sound absolutely stoned off of morphine."

Renae grinned. "Of course. So, did she tell you when she'd be back?"

"She said at least by Monday." he sighed. "I don't think we'll last that long though."

"Why?"

"Rick got his new laptop today."

"Oh," she made a face. "That thing will be destroyed by the end of the day."

Tyler snorted. "No doubt. It's a Toughbook too. So that might give the laptop's lifespan an extra hour or so."

"Might," she scoffed. "You want me to go check up on him? I have nothing to do at the moment anyway."

"Sure," he nodded. "Page me if it's really bad."

"Will do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ricky Boy?" Renae poked her head into the sergeant's office. Well, what used to be an office. Papers were skewered all over the room, there was a giant coffee spill on the over-turned desk, and the rest of the office wasn't any better.

"Right here," a voice came from behind the desk.

Frowning, Renae carefully stepped around the desk. She found the sergeant sitting cross-legged behind the desk, his laptop in his lap. "What the hell did you do?"

"Oh," he waved it off. "Collateral damage. No biggy; I got it figured out now."

Renae glanced around the room. "So, what were you trying to figure out that required destroying your office?"

"Oh, well, I was trying to find the internet port."

"Uh huh," she eyed him cautiously.

"So I figured that it was probably on the desk somewhere. How else could all of my previous computers connect to the internet port? I came to the conclusion that the common factor was my desk." Rick explained. "So, I started looking for the port. I guessed that it would have to be somewhere in the center of my desk, because my computers are always placed there."

The CSI rubbed her temple. "Then what happened?"

"I pushed my laptop off to the left, but then my right arm knocked my coffee over onto the space I was going to check for the port. I freaked out because I had paperwork all over my desk, and I thought I destroyed the port! But then I thought that maybe it was attached to the underside of the desk, so I flipped my desk over so I could see it."

"And why didn't you just climb under your desk?" Renae raised a brow.

Rick scowled. "Hey, I'm not the leanest guy here, Renae."

"So, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Oh, well, I didn't find it under the desk," said the sergeant. "I tried locations in the rest of my office, but still no port. So, then I figured that the port must be below me in the lab, and I just can't get the signal right now!"

Renae then noticed what looked to be a radio antenna sticking out of the headphones jack. "Rick, that is the most--"

"Brilliant idea I've ever had? I know!" he rose from the floor, laptop in hand. "Well, I'm going down to the lab to find the port!"

"Rick," her voice showed her desperation. "Do you want me to help you find the internet port? It's actually quite simple."

"No!" he replied sharply as he stepped out of his office. "I can do this by myself!"

Renae groaned. It was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalia stood at the desk in DNA, cutting swabs and extracting the DNA from the saliva on them. Valera was next to her, preparing the samples for the centrifuge. As the women worked away, Stetler stepped into the room.

Valera frowned as she felt the presence behind her, and looked over her shoulder. "Can we help you, sir?"

"Oh, no," he replied quietly. "I'm just trying to find the port. Hm. It's not in here. I better go try Trace."

The older woman turned to Valera, a confused look on her face. "The _port_?"

Valera shrugged. "Don't know, but he had a radio antenna or something sticking out of one of the jacks on his laptop."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "Hopefully Tyler doesn't go postal before Emmie gets back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Horatio," Ryan, with Eric at his side, said as he approached the man. "We need to report suspicious activity."

Eric snorted. "More like stupidity,"

Their boss frowned, and then turned to them. "Okay. Report away."

"Well," Ryan took a breath. "We walked into Trace, and Sergeant Stetler was in there doing something."

"What was he doing?" the lieutenant questioned.

"Uh," the younger CSI rubbed the back of his head, and looked to Eric.

Eric took his cue. "We're not quite sure, but he was looking for something on the desk...and he knocked over the Hydrochloric acid and it spilled onto his laptop."

Horatio sighed. "How much HCl did we lose?"

"Well, _someone_," Eric shot Ryan a dirty look. "Didn't cap it properly, so, well, the whole bottle emptied out onto Stetler's laptop."

"And the laptop?"

"Oh, it survived. It's one of those Toughbooks," Ryan answered. "However, it sure has nasty burn marks on the cover now."

"Okay, where is Rick now?"

"I think he went to Ba--" Eric was cut off by a giant CRASH! coming from the direction of the Ballistics lab. "Ballistics."

Shaking their heads, the trio quickly made their way to the Ballistics lab. Calleigh stood in the doorway, fuming.

"What happened?" Horatio asked right away.

Calleigh pointed into the lab. They all looked to see Rick standing next to the toppled gun shelf.

The sergeant waved his hand. "Sorry! I was looking for the port!"

Everyone frowned.

"The what?" Eric asked.

"The port?" Ryan cocked his head to the side.

Calleigh clenched her fists. "You better help clean this up, Stetler!"

"Sorry," Rick picked his way through the pile of firearms. "But I'm busy right now. I have to find the port!"

The CSI's watched the man walk away.

"What the hell's wrong with that guy?" Ryan asked the question that was on all of their minds.

_Four Hours Later..._

Senior Cybertech Emmalyn Stockburne sat in the break room of the lab, her cast-bearing arm resting in her lap. "So, _how_ much damage was done?"

"Well," Renae started. "His office was practically destroyed, for one. He broke a shelf of beakers in Arson, and sprained his wrist when he fell off of the bench in the locker room. I think he was checking on top of the lockers."

Emmie groaned, and rubbed her forehead. "What else?"

"He emptied a bottle of Hydrochloric acid on his laptop," said Ryan.

"Knocked over the gun shelf in Ballistics," Calleigh added dryly.

"He pulled out all of the wires in AV," Tyler, who looked like he had aged ten years, now spoke. "So the internet, among other things, was shut down for everything in the lab. It took me three hours to get everything up and running again."

"What are we talking about?" Eric asked as he stepped into the break room.

"What Rick destroyed," Renae answered, taking one of the coffees from his hands.

"Ah," he sat down beside her. "Well, he spilled three containers of fingerprint dust all over his laptop, and broke the soap dispenser in the men's bathroom. Natalia and Valera were spared from any damage in DNA."

"So much for being dust proof," Emmie sighed. "Do we know where he got the antenna from?"

"We're not done," Renae interrupted. "He scared Anna from QD out of the women's bathroom, and then stuck the end of the antenna into an outlet. I was surprised that the computer survived. And this doesn't include the twenty plus times he dropped the thing."

"And the biggest damage was caused when he finally grew frustrated with the laptop, and threw it through my office window." Horatio concluded the damages list.

"Okay, so this all adds up to..." Emmie attempted to calculate the cost in her head.

"Over five grand."

"Great, just great," she leaned back into the couch, and cast a glance at her arm. "This is the last time I ever get surgery."

"If it makes you feel any better, the laptop survived the fall out the window," Renae said in a lighter tone. "But then Ryan _accidentally _ran it over with the Hummer."

Emmie let out another groan. "So, what the hell was Rick trying to find anyway?"

"The internet port, I believe." replied Renae.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I tried to tell him that he just had to click the internet icon in the task bar, and then to choose 'connect to port' and choose which network to use, but he didn't want my help."

"I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow, then?" Ryan asked.

Emmie looked to Tyler. "Yeah. I think Tyler will go postal and start killing people if he has to deal with Rick tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sergeant Stetler?" Emmie called as she stepped into the doorway of his office, which looked like a hurricane had gone through it.

"Yes, Em?" the man looked up from the coffee stain on his desk. "Oh! Did you come to show me where the internet port was? 'Cause I kind of...destroyed my laptop by accident. I really don't know what I did to cause all that damage to it!"

Emmie raised a brow, but refrained from exploding on him. "Sergeant Stetler, I did not come to tell you where the internet port is."

"Oh," his face fell. "Then why are you here?"

"Sir," she stepped over to his desk, and patted him on the shoulder. "I came to say congratulations, you are the first person in the world to ever destroy a Toughbook. Now have a nice day, and _please_ do not come within ten feet of the AV Lab, or any computer device, for the next four years."

He frowned. "Why four years?"

"Because that, sir, is how long it will take to pay back the five thousand dollar deficit in the budget. Better break out the pens and paper, Rick. Collecting blackmail's going to be a bitch."


	19. 76 Broken

**I got bored, so ShiningZephyr helped me out with this idea. Sorry for lack of updates. I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy =)**

**Emmalyn Stockburne belongs to JagLady, Saphira Constantine belongs to ShinigZephyr, and Renae and Jess belong to me.**

* * *

**76. Broken**

"Mornin' Emmie," Department Psychiatrist Saphira Constantine said as she stepped into the AV lab that warm Tuesday morning.

"Good morning, Saphira. What brings you to AV?" the woman's eyes never left the computer screen.

"Oh, this wonderful thing made from beans that come from South America. More commonly known as coffee. Ever heard of it?"

Emmalyn Stockburne smiled, and spun her chair around to face her friend. She reached out and carefully took the coffee cup from Saphira's hand.

"So, anything new in the world of AV?" asked the shrink.

Emmie took a sip of her hot coffee. However, before she could answer, a certain IAB agent walked through the door.

"Emmie, I was wondering if…" Richard Stetler caught sight of Saphira mid sentence. "Oh, hello, Miss Constantine. Having coffee together, are we?"

Saphira restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes, sir. How has your morning been going so far?"

"Oh, well," the Sergeant began.

Emmie and Saphira shared a look. And the listing of complaints would begin.

"My iPod died on me this morning," he said as he pulled the black 8GB iPod Nano out of his pants pocket. "It wouldn't turn on."

"Is it on hold?" the Cybertech asked.

Stetler gave her a dirty look. "No, not this time.

"Well, you can just leave it with me, Sir. I'll try to find out what is wrong with it once Saphira and I finish our coffee, okay?" Emmie looked up at the man.

He sighed. "Okay. I'm pretty busy, so I probably won't be down for an hour or so. Enjoy your coffee, ladies."

The two watched the man leave. Saphira then rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised that the man even has an iPod."

Emmie snorted. "Got that right. He goes through at least two laptops a year."

"Well," Saphira finished off her coffee and threw the disposable cup into the garbage can. "I better get back to my office. You know, to sit around on my ass and pretend I'm doing something. Rick told me that I have an office for a reason, even though he's always wandering around. It's not my fault that I'm lonely; I'm on the third floor, with him. The only people that ever go up there to visit are Horatio and Renae."

Emmie gave her a sympathetic smile. "At least you don't have to clean up his messes."

"Yeah, I just have to listen to him make them!" Saphira laughed as she stepped out the door. "See you later, Emmie!"

Emmie gave a wave to her friend, and then turned her attention back to the computer screen.

* * *

"Miss Holdings and Properties, I need to have a word with you,"

Emmie smirked as the tough-as-nails CSI with piercing green-blue eyes walked into the room. "And what would you like to discuss, Miss Number Twelve?"

Renae Richardson grabbed Tyler's chair and rolled it closer to Emmie's desk. "So, I was wondering if you could search up someone for me."

"I'm going to guess that this is non-work related?"

The redhead nodded. "Uh, yeah. It wouldn't be me if it wasn't illegal."

"I guess you're right," Emmie gave a slight smile. "So, who am I looking up for you?"

Just then, Stetler poked his head in the door. "Emmie, have you fixed it yet?"

Renae raised a brow. "Just what did you break this time?"

"I didn't break anything!" he scowled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir!" Emmie gave a heartfelt apology. "I totally forgot. I was busy running IP addresses for the case that CSI's Wolfe and Delko are working on."

"Oh, that's alright, Emmie." he waved it off. "It can wait. I'll check in with you at the end of the day."

"Rick," Renae spoke before he continue off on his way.

"Yes?" he turned back to face her.

"I was supposed to go discuss a suspension or something with you sometime today."

He frowned. "What did you do now?"

"Oh…you haven't gotten a phone call yet?" she asked, surprised. "Well, just forget about it then. It's obviously not that important."

Stetler eyed her. "I better not be getting any phone calls. I'll see you ladies later."

Emmie looked to Renae. "What _did_ you do?"

Renae shrugged. "I might have possibly called the victim's neighbour, who happens to be a defence lawyer, a jackass. It's not Rick's problem anyway; it's my sister's."

"Right,"

"Anyway," Renae quickly changed the subject. "What did Ricky Boy break this time?"

"Oh, his iPod won't turn on for some reason." Emmie explained. "And no, it's not on hold this time."

"Pass it here," Renae said, and then took the iPod from the Cybertech. "Usually when it does this, and why it does this I have no idea, anyway, you just hold down the center button and the menu button down until the little Mac Apple pops up."

Emmie watched as Renae did so. "I see. And that resets it?"

"Yes. And it should be good as new…well, not new." Renae turned the iPod around, observing the numerous scratches on it.

"Good afternoon, my lovely Richies."

The two inheritance-receiving ladies each shot Saphira a dirty look.

Saphira bounced into the room and grabbed the black iPod from Renae's hands. "Ooh, you fixed it?"

"How much sugar have you had, Brainwasher?" Renae gave the psychiatrist a weird look.

"I'm not a brainwasher, Renae." Saphira said. "I'm a psychiatrist. A shrink, if you may."

Renae rolled her eyes. "Same difference. You screw around with things that shouldn't be screwed around with."

Saphira rolled over the third chair and sat on it backwards, so her arms were resting on the back piece. "You see, Miss Richardson, if you hadn't have had such a bad experience with your first shrink, you wouldn't have this attitude towards the rest of us."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Saph." Renae smirked, and then glanced at the IAB Sergeant's iPod. "That's Rick's."

"I know," Saphira replied. "What kind of music do you think is on it?"

Saphira and Emmie looked to Renae, who was the lab's leading expert in Rick Stetler related things.

"What? I don't know everything about the man." Renae scowled. "All I know is that he can't cook, and he has a tendency to drop things. He also doesn't like mice or spiders."

Saphira pressed 'play' on the iPod, and ran her finger over the spin wheel. "Okay, Stetler. Let's see what your library's made of. Em, can you hook it up to the speakers or something?"

Emmie nodded, and took the iPod from Saphira. She then grabbed a cord out of a drawer and connected the iPod to the speakers.

With anticipation, the three women turned their attention to the iPod. Emmie hit the 'play' button. The three just about keeled over in laughter as Britney Spears' song 'Circus' blared out of the speakers.

"Oh my God," Renae said between fits of laughter. "Next! Next! Let's see what else is on here!"

"_Few times I've been around that track, So it's not gonna happen like that, Because I ain't no Hollaback girl, I ain't no Hollaback girl_."

Saphira slammed her forehead onto the desk in rolls of laughter.

All three were near the point of gasping for breath after listening to "Jenny From the Block" by Jennifer Lopez to "Feedback" by Janet Jackson. Saphira hit the floor as "_I'll take you to the candy shop, let you lick the lollipop_," played through the speakers.

Ryan and Eric were walking down the hallway towards Trace, when they overheard the extensive laughter reverberating from the AV Lab. Frowning at one another, the two decided to investigate.

The two shook their heads as they stood in the door, staring at the mess of ladies in the room. Saphira was sitting on her butt on the floor, doubled over in laughter, while Renae and Emmie remained in their chairs, with Renae resting her head on the desk.

"Did we miss the notice saying that all staff members need to take ecstasy or something?" Ryan asked as he and Eric stared at the trio of laughing women.

Before either of the three could reply, "Bootilicious" began to play.

"What's so funny?" Eric now asked, eyeing his keeled-over girlfriend.

Renae managed to take a breath and answer. "This is Rick's iPod."

Detective Jess Stefvenelli then burst into the room. "Hey! Where'd you find this iPod?"

The three women and two men managed to control their laughter, and reverted to snickering.

"It's Rick's," Renae repeated to her best friend.

"No, it's not." the female detective said. "It's mine. Stetler and I have the same one. We both left them on the coffee table the other day. He must have grabbed mine, and I must have grabbed his."

The snickering died down.

"So, you're telling me that I just laughed my ass off for twenty minutes for no reason at all?" Renae asked while wiping the laughter tears from the corners of her eyes.

The Italian nodded. Just then, the man of the hour stepped into the AV lab.

"What's going on?" he asked, frowning as he noticed the department shrink sitting on the floor.

"Nothing, Sir," Emmie composed herself. "We fixed your iPod, but we just learned that it actually wasn't your iPod."

"What do you mean?" the Sergeant asked, crossing his arms.

"You and Detective Stefvenelli inadvertently swapped iPods."

Jess handed the IAB Sergeant his iPod. "Here you go, Sir. I figured out that it wasn't mine last night when I plugged it in to charge. It said it wasn't synced to my library, so I knew that there had been a mix up somewhere."

Rick wrapped his fingers around the black iPod and put it in his pocket. "Thank you, Detective." He eyed the five in the room. "Have a good afternoon."

"Oh, what a day," Saphira sighed, and stood from the floor.

"Honestly though, Jess? 'Candy Shop', 'Bootilicious', Janet Jackson?" Renae looked to her friend.

Jess shrugged. "So what, I like girly music." The detective then walked over to the desk, and then hit the right button on the wheel a couple of times. "It gets you energized. Nothing like chasing a suspect down while _this_ is stuck in your head!"

The six burst out laughing as "My Humps" boomed from the speakers. Jess pulled Saphira over to her and the two started dancing. Renae shook her head at the two as her pager sounded off.

"Well, some of us actually have to work today. So I'll see you guys later." she said, standing from her chair.

"Renae," Saphira called to her. "_Whatcha gonna do with all this junk, all this junk inside my trunk_?"

Renae smirked. "_I'm a m-m-make you drunk, make you love drunk off my humps_!"


	20. 30 Rain

**Wow. I shouldn't be allowed to write at one in the morning while listening to depressing music. I give this one an M Rating for VIOLENCE, SWEARING, And MATURE SUBJECT MATTER. This is more or less a snapshot at what my second story in my series, Behind Those Eyes, will be about. Renae and family belong to me. "He" is Eric.**

* * *

**30. Rain**

_You bleed just to know you're alive,_

She sat on one of the swings, hands clenching the chains. He was on the swing next to hers. That night, it was cold. It reminded her of the cold desert nights back when she lived in Vegas.

A chill ran up her spine, and a tear ran down her face. Her voice was shaky, "The next one I remember happened September third, 1984. I was nine."

_The pain you feel is real, you're not asleep, but it's a nightmare,_

Little nine year-old Renae Reilea Richardson sat at the smaller of the two kitchen tables, colouring madly with crayons on a white piece of paper. Her insides started to turn, and she knew: her mother was home. Quickly and quietly, she rounded up all the crayons and grabbed her paper, and then poked her head out into the entranceway. She wasn't inside the house yet.

Cautiously, Renae darted over to the stairs, and began the ascent up the flight of twenty one steps to the top landing where her room was. She was about half way up the stairs when the front oak door swung open. Renae knew that there was no point in going to her room now. Hesitantly, she turned around to face the demon that now stood in the entranceway.

May Richardson glared up at her. "Get the fuck down here,"

Lowering her head as to avoid eye contact, the nine year-old obeyed, and made her way back down the stairs. "Yes?" she asked quietly, once in front of her mother.

"Get your shoes on. We're going for a drive."

Eleven year-old Rachel sat in the backseat of the Lexus, dressed in her expensive little blue skirt and red sweater. May pushed Renae into the passenger seat, and then stomped around to the other side and slid into her own seat. She sped off before Renae could even put her seatbelt on.

"Where're we going, Mommy?" Rachel asked rather gleefully.

"Grocery shopping, Rachey Dear." her tone turned soft.

Renae kept quiet; she knew better.

A rain began to fall while they were inside the grocery store. By the time they were done shopping, it was down pouring. Rachel climbed back into the front seat this time, so the younger Renae sat in the back. The car was going down one of the more secluded roads that led to their pristine mansion on the edge of the city, the rain pattering consistently against the windshield.

Renae glanced at the little watch that she wore on her left wrist. It was five pm. "When's supper?"

The words escaped her mouth before she had a chance to stop herself. The knot in her stomach reformed as she braced herself for what was to come. The silver Lexus screeched to a stop, and May exited her side of the car. Rachel stared straight ahead, almost as if she were in trance. She had learned to just ignore it, if she herself wanted to come away unscathed.

May yanked open Renae's door, the rain pelting against her trench coat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Renae tried to plea as she watched her mother in horror.

Rachel flinched at the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Renae curled up into a ball in the backseat, her best protective strategy. With the first hit, her cheek split open. The second, her jaw ached. May then grabbed her young daughter by the right arm and yanked her out of the vehicle. Renae could hear the bone in her arm snap under the pressure of the twisting.

She was suddenly face down on the wet road. Her face burned from scraping against the worn pavement, while her arm screamed in pain. Then, she let out a whimper.

_Mistake number two,_ she thought as her mother's foot nailed her ribcage. She couldn't control the crying, even though she knew that crying led to more pain.

"You're a fucking disgrace, you piece of shit!"

She lost count of the kicks, and just became numb all together, as the rain fell down onto her small body.

"Stop, Mom! Please stop! Please…it hurts…" the words were lost among the rain drops.

_This world will never be what I expected, And if I don't belong, _

_Who would've guessed it?_

She wiped more tears away from her eyes. "I woke up later, lying in a fucking shallow ditch that was full of rain water. Frickin' miracle that I didn't drown in it."

Her looked at her, listening to every word she said.

"My arm was broken in three places. I was lying in a watery ditch on a cold September night, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I managed to get to my feet and walk the rest of the way home. Satan wasn't home, but Miranda and Lara were, so they took me to the hospital. The doctors told them that I had hypothermia, and that they were surprised that I was still alive. I walked in the pouring rain for forty minutes after crawling out of that ditch, with hypothermia and a broken arm."

They both went silent. He stood from the swing, and walked over to her, taking her by the hand and pulling her to her feet. He looked into those green-blue eyes; the ones that had experienced much more pain than anyone should ever go through.

_Behind those eyes you hide._

* * *

Lyrics:

1. "Iris" by The GooGooDolls

2. "Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self" by Pink

3. "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace

4. "Behind Those Eyes" by 3 Doors Down


	21. 14 Smile

**A/N: Happy things were requested, so I made a lovey-dovey playlist, and came up with this. It is 3:45am. I have been at this since 11:30pm. And I am happy, and dead tired. This is for JL and Shiny, my loves. **

**EricOC, RyanOC, HY. That HY is for you guys, JL and Shiny. Tell me how I did!**

**Songs: Everything- Lifehouse, No One Needs to Know Right Now- Shania Twain, You Save Me- Kenny Chesney, Love Story- Taylor Swift, You're Still The One- Shania Twain, and Forever and For Always- Shania Twain. I love my Canadian Country girl.**

14. Smile

_You're all that I want, You're all that I need, You're everything, everything._

What he wanted was her touch, her smell, her smile. That gentle touch, that intoxicating fragrance, that wonderfully perfect white smile that few ever got to see. And he was one of those few, those very, very lucky few.

But hell, he deserved that damn smile. Much like he deserved those damn green-blue eyes that bore through his own brown eyes and down into his heart, and that damn beautiful auburn hair that she only ever let down for him. He deserved it.

Because she deserved him. She deserved someone who would give a damn about her, take care of her, listen to her. Why him? Because no one else had seemed to want to give her a shoulder to cry on. It wasn't because he pitied her; It was because she needed someone. Someone to sit down and understand her. And that's exactly what he had done, and had fallen directly into love with this wonderful woman.

And she wasn't there. She was half way around the world doing a seminar at some university in Germany for the month. The whole month. The whole entire damn month. And that was his fault. He had fucked up. Again. What got him, was that no matter how many times he fucked up, she always came back. She had no one else, what was she supposed to do? It was the same magnetism that always made him go back to her after she made mistakes.

The magnetism. A deadly one, it was. It made the both of them do stupid things for one another. She would protect him at any cost, as would he. She would give her job, he his family. That's what really hit home for him. He would sacrifice his family ties for her. No, he hadn't told her this yet, though he supposed he should. For some reason, she had the idea that he would break her heart for his family imbedded in her head. He'd have to tell her that wasn't the truth.

He loved her, more than he loved his family. He just had to verbalize it, and say it to her face, which, for some reason, seemed like a strenuous task. But he had to do it. She had no one else to love, nor did he. The two of them were made for each other. Two peas in a pod. Attached at the hip. No one would've thought that the popular playboy would fall in love with a recovered-addict who carried enough emotional baggage for all of Miami on her shoulders.

But hey, they always did say, "Opposites attract", right?

* * *

_I'm either dreaming, or stupid, I think I've been hit by Cupid, But no one needs to know right now._

She looked down at him with her soft, milk chocolate brown eyes. Her long, wavy chestnut hair hung over her left shoulder as she softly brushed the side of his cheek with the back of her hand. Smiling to herself, she bent down and kissed her sleeping prince on the forehead.

"I love you, Ryan Wolfe." Jess whispered, and then slid off of the arm of the couch and made her way down the hall.

Ryan opened his eyes, and let out a sigh. _I love you too, Jess._

* * *

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun, When I'm a firecracker coming undone, When I'm a fugitive ready to run, All wild-eyed and crazy, No matter where my reckless soul takes me, Baby you save me._

She was an idiot. She knew it, they all knew it. Renae the frickin' genius who had two Masters Degrees under her belt at the age of thirty four, could solve a Rubix Cube in under a minute, and could put the remnants of a bomb back together within the day of the explosion, was an idiot.

This idiocy of hers was a pain in the ass. And not just for everyone else; it was a pain in the ass for herself too. Hell, he probably was sitting at home fretting, because he thought it was all his fault. And, of course, only she knew the truth; it was her own fault. She over reacted, like usual. It was that damn temper of hers. It wasn't his fault that she _had_ to go put her own life at risk and climb into that bus. The damn thing was going to fall off of the causeway at any second, and she _had_ to climb in there to rescue that one child. Hell, if it had been him, she would've reacted the same way he had.

So here she was, sitting alone, at a small desk in some person's large Villa in Germany. It was cold. So fucking cold. Cold laminate floors, cold glass windows, hell, even the desk she sat at was frozen. Germany wasn't supposed to be cold! She smacked her hand down on the wood, instantly feeling a small surge of pain shoot through it.

Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. She ran her throbbing hand through her auburn hair. Alone. That's where freaking out at your soul mate got you. Alone, in some big ass cold mansion in the middle of Berlin. Soul mate. Had she actually just called him that? Yeah, it was true, but she'd never admit it to anyone. That would be "out of character" for her, and god knows she had to keep up her reputation.

But that was what got her into this mess in the first place, wasn't it? Time to let the shell crack open so some emotion could escape. Emotion that didn't involve a raised voice and cuss words. It was time to show that she gave a fuck. That she was vulnerable, that she had feelings, that she could love.

It was time to show that she needed him more than anyone else in the world did.

* * *

_I got tired of waiting, Wondering if you were ever coming around, My faith in you was fading, when I met you in the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I've been waiting for you but you never come, Is this in my head, I don't know what to think…_

The private investigator stood at her sink, peeling potatoes, as soft Latin tunes floated out of the radio. Sighing to herself, she thought of what could have been. No, what could _be_. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her. And yet there they were, dancing around one another, but never with each other.

Their entire relationship was like a dance. They had begun the dance, partners from the start. Dancing to the slow sounds of a Waltz, their feet tracing the boxed movements. There they were, beginning in a box. Learning about one another, falling in love with one another.

And then the music changed, and they were each pulled out of the box, and into the arms of others. First the arms of Ray, and then into those of Rick's, while the man she yearned for danced with the likes of Rachel and Marisol. Most of them wonderful, yes, but not who either of them truly wanted.

But now they stood on the dance floor, partner-less. She would dance her way over to him, and while he longed for her, he wouldn't take her into his arms in the way that she wanted him to, in the way that he wanted to.

Yelina caught something out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she could see him standing there at the end of the drive way, hesitating to make a move. He was here for the dance once more, the dance around one another. The dance of hesitation, and love.

_

* * *

_

_Looks like we made it, Look how far we've come my baby, We might've took the long way, We knew we'd get there some day, They said, I bet they'll never make it, But just look at us holding on, We're still together, Still going strong. You're still the one I run to, The one that I belong to, You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one that I love, The only one I dream of, You're still the one I kiss goodnight._

The phone rang. Again. And again. Groaning, he rolled over, looking at the clock. Who the hell would be calling at three in the morning? Muttering to himself, Eric picked up the phone.

She was crying. Immediately he was concerned, wanting to know what had brought his love to tears.

"It's so cold, so, so cold." Renae's voice was barely understandable.

"Renae, Sunshine, what's so cold?"

He heard her take a deep breath in. "The floor. The desk. The house. Everything here is just so cold. Just like me. Cold."

"You're not cold, Renae." he said back to her softly.

"What kind of person gets pissed off and runs off for a month just because their special someone was worried about them? Hm? Who the hell does that?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." more sobbing was heard through the receiver.

"I love you."

She went quiet, the crying stopping. "What?"

"I. Love. You. And nothing's going to change that, Renae." Eric sighed. "No stupid fight is going to change that."

"Except your mom and sisters,"

"No. They're not." he said firmly. "_Nothing_ is going to change the fact that I love you, Sunshine. My mom and sisters will just have to deal with it."

There was only silence on the other end.

"You still there, Renae?"

"Yeah. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

"Almost as long as you waited for me to give you that ring and whisk you off your feet and take you away to be mine, and only mine?"

Renae looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. She smiled. "Forever and for always, right?"

"Got that damn right." he smirked. "Now, could you please, please just come home? I understand that you still have seminars to do, but--"

"I'll try to get home as soon as I can, okay?" she cut him off, and then paused. "Shit. It's like, three in the morning there, isn't it?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"If you apologize one more time, I will call the airport and tell them to not let you off of the plane."

"Sor-- okay. I'll shut up now. Get some sleep."

"Will do."

"And Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

* * *

'_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always, We will be together all of our days, Want to wake up every morning to your sweet face, Always._

The two word text came in at ten o'clock the next night.

_Airport. Now._

She could see him standing over by the waiting area, tired, arms crossed, just wanting to go home. Renae stepped out of baggage claim, smiling to herself, and sauntered up behind him.

"Looking for someone, sir?" she said, letting go of the handle of her suitcase.

He whirled around, his brown eyes meeting her green-blue ones. She leaned up against him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you so much," she murmured.

"I missed you too," he ran a hand up and down her back.

Hand-in-hand, they exited the airport, on their way back home. She was asleep, leaning against his right shoulder, within minutes of the engine starting. He would take her back home, and she would wake the second he cut the engine. Then he'd walk her up the stairs, through the door, and carry her into bed, where she would be cold no more.

She stirred as he pulled into the parking of his apartment building, just like he knew she would.

"You awake enough to walk up the stairs?" he arched a brow.

She answered with a yawn. "Screw the luggage. We can get it in the morning."

Smirking, Eric stepped out of the SUV, made his way around to the other side, and scooped her up into his arms.

"I did _not_ say that you could carry me instead of the luggage!" Renae let out a tired grumble, and then added, "But thanks."

She curled up against him, sighing as she felt her eyelids droop.

"Still cold?"

"Nope." Renae rest her head on his chest. "Just really, really tired and jet lagged."

"Too tired for--"

"Yes."

"For someone who's been away for three weeks, you sure answered that fast."

"We have all the nights after tonight to do that, Eric." Renae smiled, leant over, and kissed him on the forehead. "Now, sleep. You look like you haven't slept in three weeks."

He smiled back, and ran a hand through her hair, while looking into those green-blue eyes, and inhaling her wonderful scent. "I was about to say the same thing about you."

* * *


	22. 24 Want

**Mmm, some Tim/Renae fluff. Because I say so.**

* * *

24. Want

A few hard raps on the door woke him from his sleep. With a groan, Tim looked at the clock: 3:21am. "The hell," he swore, and crawled out of bed.

Two knocks later, he leaned against the door. "What?"

"Open the door, Tim." a woman's voice returned. She sounded exhausted, and out of patience.

Tim hurriedly unlocked and opened the door, as to not anger her anymore than she probably already was. "Nay?"

She looked up to him with green-blue eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," he stepped aside, and ushered her in.

Renae quickly made her way over to the couch. Moving a pile of videos onto the coffee table, she sat down and brought her knees up onto the cushion. Tim eyed her cautiously. "Need some of your gut rotting caffeine?"

"It's three in the morning," she said monotonously.

He snorted. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"No," Renae shot him an icy glare. "Thank you."

"So," Tim sat on the other end of the couch. "What's up?"

The woman let out a long sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "I watched a condo with six kids in it burn to the ground tonight."

"Okay." he nodded. "Couldn't rescue them?"

"No. It was impossible. There was no way we could get in there. No way we could save them."

Tim reached out and held her hand. "Nay, I know you're thinking of your sister. None of this is your fault, you know that."

She looked down at her hand as Tim caressed it with his thumb. "I know."

"So, why are you here?"

Her eyes, a sea of different shades of blue and green, looked into his dark brown ones. "I realized something tonight, Tim."

"And that would be?" Tim leaned into the couch, never letting go of her hand.

"Our friends with benefits ain't exactly friends with benefits anymore."

He went quiet now. "Okay…go on…"

"You see," she took in a quick breath, and released it. "We only started doing this because I needed someone to bitch about Eric to, and we both needed to get laid without the hassle of meeting new people. Now, tell me when the last time either of us bitched about him was?"

No answer came.

"Exactly. We have sex, and then we talk. I tell you stuff, and you tell me stuff. Our bitch sessions have turned into getting-to-know-each-other sessions. We're not 'just friends' anymore. We're--"

"I love you," Tim interrupted.

She paused. "Excuse me?"

"I love you. How many times do I need to say it?" He watched as her eyes darted away. "What, Nay? Just spit it out. If you're rejecting me, just do it now and get it over with. I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. It's not like it'll be the first time I've been rejected."

"Why?" she blurted out.

"What?"

"Why, why do you love me? Me, of all people. Why me?" those bright eyes turned to a shade of emerald green. "I'm damaged goods. A bitch of an ex-coke addict who has a nasty temper, can't have kids, and who carries enough emotional baggage for everyone in the state of Florida."

"You're also a kid and animal lover who paints and plays piano! You're not afraid to stand up for what she thinks is right, and you're the most loyal person I know." Tim countered back, a sly grin going across his face. "You cry like a baby while watching _Forrest Gump_, like to listen to slow twangy country music, and are chicken shit when it comes to spiders."

She scowled.

"What? Did I offend you or something?"

"No," her scowled turned into a smile. "My country music is not 'twangy', that's all."

"Whatever you say, Nay. I still can't stand listening to it."

He watched as her eyes changed colour again; something far more interesting than watching the television. The emerald green was morphing into a calm, navy blue that had a greenish undertone. Blue. They only ever turned that colour if she cried, or was in one of her good moods. Even then, it was usually a bright, lively emerald green. But blue?

The next thing he knew, she was kissing him. She hadn't even kissed him during their 'play dates', and the fact that she was finally letting her vulnerable side show through came as a shock to him.

"I love you too," she said as their lips parted. "The sarcasm is just a defense mechanism. They don't give you enough credit for how wonderful you really are."

Tim tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh, and for your information, unlike _someone's _mom, my mother doesn't judge people by the mistakes they made in the past. I think she'll love you as much as I do."

"Now, if only we could say the same about your other mother, Megan."


	23. 77 Testament

**I found a song, from Eric's POV. So I wrote from (more or less) his point of view. Basically, if Renae came back (which she did), but went to leave after wards. Who knows. Maybe this will be the ending of Long Way To Happy? We'll see. =)  
**

**Since You've Been Gone- Theory of a Deadman  
**

* * *

77. Testament

_Tell me you're not alright  
And you needed to come home  
(Since you've been gone)  
Tell me you're not okay  
And you needed me all along  
Since you've been gone  
_

He had to catch her before she got on that plane.

He didn't remember the drive from his parent's house to the airport. One minute he was standing on the road he grew up on, the next he was pushing through hoards of people all waiting to catch their flights.

She couldn't leave. Not again. Not like last time. He needed her. And he had been too stupid and stubborn to realize it the first time.

Ignoring the man who was cussing him out for barging past, he made his way to where she stood waiting. They were calling her flight. The flight back to New York. The flight that would take her away, once again.

"Renae!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, releasing the handle of her suitcase in haste. Her dark turquoise eyes sent him a loathing glare. "What the hell are you doing here, Eric?"

Eric stood in front of her, not bothering to catch his breath before he broke down. "Don't leave."

The redhead gave an unimpressed smirk and shook her head. "It's a little late for that now."

She turned to place her hand on her luggage, and he reached for her forearms. Her eyes immediately flared into a crystal clear emerald green that told him that his actions were angering her. "Let go!" she spat venomously.

"No, Renae. I need you to look at me, and hear me out." his chocolate brown eyes stared directly into her blazing green ones.

Renae gave him a hard stare, as if in allowance for him to continue.

"I can't lose you again. I know I severely screwed up the first time, and I know that it hurt you more than I can imagine. And I am sorry, so, so sorry that I did that to you. So please, just hear me out.

"You are what's been keeping me going these last ten years. The thought of seeing your face again. Things got so bad a couple years ago, that I didn't think I could handle it anymore. I wanted out, out of life. I wanted to give up. But then I thought of you, and I knew that I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't leave you alone in this world. I thought, who the hell is going to be there to comfort you if I'm gone? Whose shoulder would you cry into when you just needed to let it all out?

"I know I haven't been there to do that these past ten years, and I regret it. I'm surprised that you're still holding it together, Renae. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you broke down and all together just snapped one day. I would know that I was the one at fault for putting you into that misery, and I would never live it down. It would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"You think that you need me to be your rock; to keep you grounded. It's the opposite. I need _you_. _You_ are my rock, and you are what keeps _me_ grounded. I couldn't live in a world without you. I would have no reason to live. You are my soul purpose in life, and without you, I'd be nothing."

He stroked the side of her face, gently. "I love you, and I don't know how I managed to live these past ten years without you. But what I do know, is that I can't live another ten years without you. I need you now, more than ever before. You're my backbone; my support.

"I don't know what I'll do if you're not here with me. My life has taken a turn, and I'm realizing that there's a void; a void where you should be. Where you should have been the entire time. I need to be able to come home to someone I love, and not to sit around wondering what the hell the purpose of my life is.

"So please, Renae, don't leave. Stay here, with me. And let us figure out this life together. Screw what people think. I need you. So please, with all the power in me, I ask-- no, I _beg_ you to stay. To stay, and come to my house tonight, so we can make it a home. Don't leave. I love you."

The sharp green eyes had morphed into a soft, deep navy blue. Her breathing was ragged, as she choked back a sob. Unable to hold it back any longer, Renae closed her eyes, and let the tears fall. She wrapped her arms around him, and began to cry for the first time in ten years. "I love you too."

_Please don't leave me here alone, Stay awhile, Make me smile_


	24. 32 Night

**I wrote. Welcome to Renae/Ryan land that was invented almost two months ago (saying that makes me cringe) while I was in Hawaii. Anyway. I SHALL TRY TO WRITE MORE. I know I always say that, but you can't blame me. Lack of inspiration! **

**This is for Shiny. Because she told me so. 3  
**

**

* * *

**

**32. Night**

She had been laying in bed for hours, watching old reruns of Cops on Fox. Sleep just didn't want to come for some reason tonight.

Renae glanced out the bedroom door she had left open a crack. No light came from Ryan's room. Sleeping, no doubt. She smiled then, though she wasn't sure why, and it startled her.

What the hell was there to smile about? It had been six months since the explosion, and she still couldn't bear to step foot onto the scene of a fire. Yeah, she could move her hands and see again, but mentally she couldn't do her job. She had been cooped up in the lab, playing CSI for the first time in eight or so years. On the bright side, she got to see Ryan more.

Her thoughts froze. That was why she had smiled. She had been thinking of him. Her eyes trailed back to the view of his open bedroom door. A weird feeling was coming over her; one she thought that would never resurface after having her heart crushed.

The L word.

But it was stronger this time. And it made everything make sense: the over-protectiveness, the long looks. Usually she was good at catching this stuff early on- well, when it came to other people, at least. Yet it had only hit her now.

Not even thinking, she slipped out of bed and padded across the hard wood floor to his bedroom. Pausing briefly in the doorway, she smiled, and stepped into the room. She lay down in front of him on the bed, then grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her waist. Ryan let out a low mumble of confusion.

Renae let out a long sigh, and closed her eyes. "Shut up and hold me."


	25. 36 Precious

**Nothing new...I just accidentally deleted it. Even though it asked me if I wanted to. Shh...**

**Nice little refresher anyway, since we all watched last week's episode. WE LOVE YOU, RICK.  
**

* * *

**36. Precious**

Rick Stetler sat on a bench at the edge of the park. People buzzed around him; young couples rollerblading, friends walking with strollers in tow, men chasing after women joggers. Nobody seemed to be alone. Except for him.

Sighing, the Sergeant leaned back against the wooden park bench. Not even the squirrels seemed to pay attention to him. Rick had found himself being pushed further and further away from society. Everyone had a person with whom they could share everything. He didn't. No one wanted to share with him, and in turn, he could not share with him or her.

The calling of his name brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see a red-haired woman walking towards him.

"What're you doing here, Renae?" he asked, shifting his eyes away from her as she sat down next to him.

"I come here to think," Renae replied in a tired voice.

He studied her weary face as she stared out at the emerald green grass, her eyes nearly the same colour—but clearer, sparkly and full of life. "About what?"

"Everything, really." She sunk back into the bench. "I need to think things through. Be my own counselor, you know?"

"I thought that's what you have Eric for?"

Renae pursed her lips. "You know, sometimes I just feel like I'm putting such a burden on him. He needs a day off every now and then."

"No," the Sergeant sighed. "I don't know."

The redhead gave him a sympathetic look. "I understand, Rick."

"No, you don't." he almost laughed. "I don't have that 'person' to talk to. I don't have anybody!"

"You have me."

He was taken aback; shocked. "Excuse me?"

"As I was saying, people need a day off. You can't put a huge burden onto one person."

"So, you can have more than one 'person'?" he inquired.

"Yes," Renae nodded. "People can share, well, people."

"So, what you're trying to say is…"

"Rick, I'm the closest thing you have to a friend. I know that you don't really have anyone else, so I find it to be my responsibility to listen. So, spill."

Rick stared at her, wide-eyed. This might just be the nicest anyone's ever been to him. He felt cared for. He felt…like he was going to cry. However, he told himself to be a man. Taking in a deep breath, he began what would be his first 'sharing' experience.

"Renae, you're like the sister I never had."


	26. 96 Storm

**Warning for crude language. This was based on my belief that, If I were Eric, I'd be pretty damn mad about my sister's death. She was killed to hurt H, not to hurt me. She died because of him, in a sense. So. Yeah. Basically, me venting through Eric. I like writing him =) Implied Eric/OC (EricRenae)  
**

**SWEARING ENSUES BELOW  
**

* * *

**96. Storm**

"Eric, there is nothing we could have done to save her."

He stood silent, the words ringing in his head. Horatio watched his face, not knowing of the anger he had just unleashed. The final crack in the glass that let it shatter.

"Say it again."

The lieutenant hesitated, trying to read his brother-in-law's expression. "Eric,"

"Say it again, H!"

Horatio stared, shocked by what anger had just risen from the depths of Eric's mind. The younger man glared at him intently, a fire in his eyes that no one in this world had ever seen before.

"You don't have the _right_ to say that there was nothing we could have done. They weren't after Marisol, they were after _you_. You don't have the right to say "we". It was all you. You're the one always running around, pissing people off, and making enemies. You call war on the guys we put behind bars. You give them the rope, and invite them to seek their revenge. You never stop to think about how it affects everyone around you."

"I'm sorry, Eric." the lieutenant lowered his voice, avoiding Eric's blazing eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, H. My sister is dead because you went behind my back to see her, and she fell in love with you. She was killed to hurt you. Not me, not my family, _you._ You are so reckless. You don't consider us; your supposed 'family'. I nearly died because of your rivalry with one of these fucking guys you called war on. And yet we stand by your side, because that's what we're supposed to do. Because we trust you. You get to bend the rules and break the law, and yet we get in trouble when we try to do the same? Honestly, I've had enough of your bullshit."

Eric paused, taking a breath.

"Are we done here, Eric?" Horatio's voice quivered.

"No."

"What else is there to talk about, Eric?"

"What happened years ago. Before I was shot. Before my sister was killed."

"I honestly don't know what you could possibly be referring to."

"You ruined my life, H. You of all people should know what I'm referring to."

Horatio pursed his lips. More anger than seemingly possible was building up in his brother-in-laws' eyes. He prepared himself for the next wave of fury. But then, just for a moment, the searing brown eyes that bore into him softened. Not into grief, but into something far worse: Heartbreak.

"I was going to ask her to marry me that night. The night you sent her away."

"Renae," H's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Renae." The wall of anger was back. But this time, it was dark, and far, far more powerful. The pent-up rage of seven years of pain.

"She could have come back at any time, Eric."

He shook his head, a dark smirk on his face. "No. She couldn't have…"

Horatio's eyes widened as a jolt of fear and guilt shot through him.

"…because you never told her that we caught the bastard. The _one_ thing I had ever asked of you. And you couldn't even put aside your own fucking differences and do something for me, who had bent over backwards for you time after time after time.

"You said you were sending her to New York so Matterson couldn't hurt her again. The only reason I agreed was because her and I had been arguing earlier in the day. I should have known that you were just trying to clean up your department. Any excuse to throw out the wild card. Your best worker, nonetheless. And then when we finally caught the prick a week later, I asked if you could call her and tell her, because honestly, my voice was probably the last she wanted to hear at that point in time.

"I didn't sleep well for months. I waited up by the phone every night, as long as I could possibly stay awake for, waiting for her call. Waiting for her to walk through the door. The guilt was horrendous. I had done exactly what I had sworn to never do to her: I hurt her, by breaking the trust we had in one another. I had really, really fucked up. And I didn't know how to fix it. I'd just spent all of my money on getting her the ring. I didn't have enough money, or time, to go to New York. So I waited.

"And waited. A year went by. Then two. Then three. Eventually I decided that I had to at least try to move on. But I couldn't be in a long term relationship. And that's why I went through as many girlfriends as I did. Renae was still in my mind. And even now, she is. Every day I think about her. Every. Single. Fucking. Day. And then, a few days ago, I overhear her sister talking about how the two of you discussed not calling Renae. Not calling to tell her that she could come back to Miami. To come back home to me."

Horatio bowed his head in guilt, not wanting to look the young man in the eye.

"I was going to marry her. And you sent her away. So NO, you do NOT get the right to grieve for my sister. NO, you do NOT get the right to think about all of the great things you have done in your life. Because honestly, you are no better than the fuckers we put away. You are far worse. You think you are God. You think you can do whatever you damn well please, no matter how it hurts the people around you. She was my life, and you took her away. In a sense, you killed me. And what I could have been. So, yes. You destroyed my life. Now go home, and think about what I said today. Go home and think about all the damage you cause when you don't think. Go and think about how you ruined my life, as well as Renae's life, which honestly, was already fucked up to begin with. Go fuck yourself, Horatio."

The red head watched, speechless and shocked, as the man he thought he was closest to walked away, leaving him in a cloud of guilt and regret.


	27. 55 Need

**Hey, he has to put up with a lot of her bad memories. He's allowed to break down every once in awhile! He'd lose his sanity if he didn't. =) Eric/OC (EricRenae/"RRED")**

* * *

**55. Need**

It had been a long, hard day at work, and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep it off. As he rounded the corner, he saw Renae standing outside of his door. She watched him closely as he walked over to her.

"Tonight's not a good night, Renae." Eric avoided her eyes, focusing on putting the key in the lock.

She remained quiet, watching him fiddle with the lock. He managed to unlock the door, and she bolted inside the apartment before he had the chance to step inside himself.

Frustrated, he closed the door. "Renae! Seriously! Go home."

"No." her voice was just as firm as his had been.

Growling, he walked around her, heading towards his room. She quickly darted in front of him, blocking the entrance to his room.

"Are you really going to do this right now?" the words were venomous.

Renae didn't look him in the eye, she just wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

"Renae."

"Eric, I-"

He pulled away from her then, pacing into the living room. She followed behind him, a worried expression on her face.

"Eric, talk to me."

"What is there to talk about? I've had a bad day, that's all! I didn't sleep well last night, and today just plain fucking sucked. Stop prodding at me to tell you what's 'really on my mind'. _Nothing_ is really on my mind. Just because there's always an underlying reason when you're pissed off, doesn't mean that there is for me!"

She sat down on the couch, never speaking a word.

"You're so negative. You always think something's wrong. And I hate that I have nightmares about the things that happened to you. I can't deal with it. I thought I could, but obviously I can't. You need to understand that some things just shouldn't be shared!

"And for crying out loud, stop it with the incessant put downs. All you do is degrade and demean everyone around you, and then you wonder why people hate you. Oh, and I hate it when you go around saying how you hate hypocrites, and yet you're the biggest one of them all, and honestly, I am _sick_ of it!" he looked to her, her eyes focused on the floor. "Why are you still here listening to me?"

Her watery blue eyes fell upon his face. "Because I love you. And you love me. And you're angry, and frustrated. And I know what you say isn't meant to hurt me, it's to keep me in line. Because you're the only person who has the ability to tell me to not do something, and have me listen."

Eric let out a long sigh, and collapsed next to her on the couch. He then place his hand over hers, and looked her in the eyes. "I really do love you, Renae."

"I know," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But…I made you cry…which is something I promised never to do…"

"You can't keep every promise you make, Eric." she pressed her body closer against his. "No matter what words come from your mouth, I will always love you."


	28. 83 Heal

**Another one of my AU's, or "What If"'s as I call them =) Implied Eric/OC (EricRenae)**

* * *

**83. Heal**

Eric stepped into the cafe, his eyes scanning the tables for a face he recognized. She sat in a window booth, her long dark hair falling into her face. He smiled to himself, watching her from afar for a few minutes. She looked so much like her mother, but just the same she looked so much like her father. It all depended on the lighting, the angle, and the mood she was in.

Glancing around at the other patrons in the cafe, Eric then made his way over to the girl. Her captivating bright green-blue eyes stopped him dead in his tracks as they caught sight of his face. And then there was her smile, which could melt its way into anyone's heart.

She had her arms wrapped around him before he even got to the table.

"I missed you so much," the sound of her voice was Heaven to his ears.

"I missed you too," Eric held her tightly.

Composing herself, the girl released her firm hold and stepped back towards the table. "What are you doing here?"

Eric slid into the seat across from her, his eyes never leaving her face. "I just wanted to see you. Do I really need any other reason?"

"No, I guess not," she giggled.

The waitress came and took their orders, before they delved deeper into conversation.

"So, what have you been doing since graduation?" Eric began.

"Well," her bright eyes flashed to the ceiling in thought. "Working. And thinking. Lots and lots of deep thinking."

"About?"

She hesitated now, shifting nervously. "Well. I was thinking, since I'm sixteen and graduated and all…that technically I can leave my foster home. Not that I don't like it there, I love Max and Tracey. They've been amazing for the sixteen years of my life. The best foster parents anyone could ever have. I just…"

"You want to come to Miami?" he took in a deep breath.

Eric thanked the waitress quietly as she placed their beverages in front of them on the table.

The girl spoke once the waitress was out of ear shot. "I knew it was a bad idea. I can see it all over your face that I'm not ready to be introduced into my real world. I knew it was a bad idea! I knew it!"

"Kassidy."

Her eyes snapped to his face, worry within them.

"I think it's time. It's time to stop pretending that you don't exist."

Kassidy's mouth parted into a small smile. "R-Really?"

He nodded, a smirk on his own face. "Yeah, really."

Now wearing a large grin, she giggled in excitement. "This is awesome! I can finally hang out with cousin Jamie, go visit Grandma and Grandpa, and of course, the aunts…"

"Get away from this damn cold weather?" he mused alongside her.

Her smile suddenly faded, her mind flashing to another thought. "But…what about…?

"I'm sure she'd be all for it, Kass."

"Well, I know that...it's just…" she straightened herself, making sure she articulated the next few words correctly. "When I talked to you on the phone months and months ago, and I asked you if…and you didn't hesitate to say yes. And you were with…._her_ then."

Eric nodded. "Your point?"

The teenager went quiet for a minute, and he could see the wheels turning in her head. Just then, the waitress brought them their food. The subject was changed, and the pair had small-talk as they ate their dinner. After the plates were cleared, Kassidy finally burst out.

"You're willing to risk everything to have me come down to Miami?

"Yes." there was no hesitation.

"You're crazy. It's social suicide." she stared at him in disbelief. "_Nobody_ knows."

"They'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

Eric smirked at the girl.

"What's so funny? This is serious!"

"You're just like your mom. Worrying more about everyone else than about your own welfare." he shook his head, smiling.

"Well. That's beside the point." Kassidy's eyes smoldered. "So, you're really sure about this?"

"Absolutely positive." he smiled, standing up from the table. "Now, let's get you home on time."

Kassidy grabbed onto his hand as they walked out the door, and rest her head against his arm. "I love you, Daddy."


End file.
